


Her Name is Miss Holmes

by Gemtopia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemtopia/pseuds/Gemtopia
Summary: Addison Holmes has never quite fit in ever since she was a child. She always appeared to be like any other little girl. But deep down she had the mind of a High Functioning Sociopath, just like another Holmes we all know.Ever since her moms mysteriously unexpected death, life for 14 year old Addison hasn't been easy. Naturally being declared an orphan, Addison sets out to find her long lost father, Sherlock Holmes.How will Sherlock learn to cope with having to raise a fourteen year old girl?Who killed Addison's mother?And what will happen along the way?Read and find out(based off of the BBC show Sherlock Holmes)





	1. Prologue

I had no idea why or who done it but I knew it was murder. To come home from school and find your mother lying dead on the kitchen floor. Something that no one should have to see let alone a kid. The police told me it was just a common household accident. Apparently mum had taken the wrong medication at the wrong time. But how? Mum was always so careful about that. Was it suicide? It couldn't be. Then there were things that didn't make sense. First thing was her hands. Mum was making dinner and had oil all over her. Mum was a huge clean freak. So no matter what she was doing, if she was taking meds she would have washed her hands first. Next was the fact that she doesn't take evening meds. She only takes them of the morning and night.

I know because I had to often help organize her pill box. Also she's very, very cautious when she takes her meds. In fact she makes me check them before she takes them. So what was it she was taking and why? Something didn't match up. Something just didn't add up. I sat and pondered many ideas for hours on end but they all sounded crazy. All of them except for one. Maybe it was.... Nah! It couldn't be. But then again anything was possible. Maybe the police took part in mums death. Maybe just maybe but as much as it killed me to loose my mother, I had to move on. It was all a big mess and everyone that knew me wanted take me, even my disabled grandparents but I decided to live with my cousin Erika and her idiotic husband Harry. At night I would lay in bed thinking about how I could have stopped her death from happening. I could have lied and said I was sick... but I didn't. So now here I am fourteen years later and without my mum.... Without anyone. The funeral was short and surprisingly painless. I couldn't bare to watch them bury my mother so I observed from my uncles bay window in his living room. How convenient that my uncle owned a funeral home and lived next to a cemetery. My heart was crushed. For a very long time, I myself, thought about suicide and still do sometimes but for some reason I just can't get up enough courage to do it. Although, with the way my family is, I could have done it by now and they wouldn't have known why. They were all are so oblivious as to how I really felt. It's especially painful when you spend your twelfth birthday alone in your room in an empty house. Yep, Erica and Harry had forgotten my birthday even though I repeatedly told them. They had left me to watch their house while they went out to a bar like they usually did on Fridays. That first year living with them was brutal. I had always known who Erica was and that she was my cousin but she never came around a lot. Therefor I never got to truly know her and now I knew why. She had an abusive husband who liked to get drunk and use Erica as his own personal punching bag. The first time Harry hit me I had just seen him throw Erica across the floor and was trying pull him off of her. I remember him turning around and drawing his fist back. Then the next thing I know I was on the floor too crying. I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill me.... Over the next three years I eventually became use to his abusive ways, like Erica did. But the night I turned fourteen was the night I left.

A plan. That's what I had. Step one, start packing my things. Done. Step two, figure out traveling expenses. I ran over to Erica's room and headed over to the dresser. I pulled out a sock and dumped it in my bag. I didn't bother to check just how much money was in it because it was filled with hundred dollar bills. Next I went into the bathroom and gathered my meds. Who knew how long I would be staying with him. Wait. Where does father live you may ask? The thing about my father is, mum never told me much about him, only to never mention he was my father to anyone, not even family. At the time I had no idea who he was but now I did and I was determined to find him. To be honest, ever since mum died I had been researching him out of curiosity and found that he was a famous detective and that he lived on 221 Baker Street. That's three hours away from here. It was worth it. Once everything was packed and ready, I looked at the picture of mum and said, "Well here I go. I'm gonna go find daddy." I kissed the picture and put it in my bag. As I made my way onto the streets, not stopping to look back, I held out my hand and yelled, "TAXI!" "Where are ya heading to at 10:00 at night?" "221b Baker Street please." "That's a long ways off. Have you got the money?" The driver asked curious. "Yes," I took out 200 dollars and handed it to him, "Yes I do." "And may I ask who you're seeing?" "A very, very important family member across England." The driver smirked and shook his head, "What's your name kid?" I thought for a moment. What is my last name now? Mother was gone and along with her, what I always thought my last name was. But now I knew what my real name was but was and was proud to call it mine.  
"My name is Holmes, Addison Holmes."


	2. Running Away

The cab pulled up in front of a large apartment building. On the door it said 221b, I was in the right place. I got my things out of the cab and looked around.

"I'm guessing your a relative of Mr. Sherlock?"

"Yes and if you don't mind," I took out another hundred dollar bill and handed it to him,

"Do keep quiet about it."

The driver held the money in shock and smiled reassuringly.  
"It's safe with me ma'am."

As the taxi drove away, I walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked on it. An older woman answered the door in a very agitated manner but you couldn't blame her, it was midnight after all.

"Oh goodness! Don't you know what time it is? Why it's 12:45!"

"Yes I know and I'm terribly sorry but would you be so kind as to spare me a room? Just for tonight?"

"Oh I don't know we're pretty full and-"

"It's just for tonight and I will pay up front. You see I have to speak with Mr. Holmes-"

"Oh! Do you want me to go get him?"

"No it's fine. I would rather speak to him in the morning. But please, may I stay here for the night? I have nowhere else to go and I've come such a long ways to get here."

"This is very important isn't it?"

"Very important."

She thought for a moment and said,

"Well I guess you can stay with me but you would have to sleep on the couch."

"Oh that's fine. Thank you! Thank you!"

We walked into the kitchen and she asked,

"So what is your name?"

"My name is Addison Holmes."

"(Gasp) I didn't know Sherlock had a niece!" I simply chuckled.

"Yes, something like that. If you don't mind I'm going to get ready for bed."

I walked into her living room and it looked quite cosy. She laid some sheets and a pillow on the couch and put my bags against the wall.

"Again I want to thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh you're welcome sweetheart. It's just that you're so young and on your own."

I smiled and said, "That's very kind of you..."

"Mrs. Hudson."

"Well goodnight Mrs. Hudson."

"Goodnight dear."

When she turned out the light, all I could do was think. How do I tell him? What will he say? What if he already knows and doesn't want anything to do with me? What if he doesn't like me? What if he sends me home? What if? So many things went threw my head. I did eventually fall asleep but not very well. Morning came quicker than expected but I certainly didn't wake up rested.

The time was now 11:11am. My God it was almost noon! I had overslept! As I started rushing around, I caught the smell of something good and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh good morning dearie! I'm fixing toast and sausage gravy. Have a seat!"

Still a little bit tired, I sat down in shock.

"Wow! You didn't have to feed me."

"Oh it's no trouble. A young girl like yourself, far away from home needs her strength."

I took a bit and sighed out of bliss.  
"This is really good thank you."

"Your very welcome. So what did you way to talk to Sherlock about? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well I'd love to tell you but I think I should tell Sherlock first. It's pretty private."

"Oh I see."

We sat there a few seconds, eating in awkward silence.

"It's alright. I'll just ask him what you said when ya leave."

When I got done eating, I quickly got up and got dressed.

"Are you ready? You look nice!"  
Mrs. Hudson asked.

"I'm ready."

She walked me up one flight of stairs after another. I could hear a faint pair of voices screaming at eachother. Then the further we went up the stairs, the louder it got.

"Good Lord. They're fighting again."

Once we reached our destination, we heard four loud gunshots go off.

"OH MY GOD!"  
I said getting on the floor.

"Oh no they don't!"

Mrs. Hudson bursted through the door and yelled,

"You better not be shooting up my wall again!"

"I'M BORED!"  
A deep voice yelled.

"Well not now, you won't. I brought you a guessed!"

I slowly walked in with a horrified look on my face.

"And who is that?"

Over by a fireplace was a tall, slender man with black curly hair and pale white skin. He was in stripped pajamas and had a disturbed look on his face.

"A-are y-you Sherlock Holmes?"

The tall man laid his pistol on the mantel piece and said,  
"I am. Who are and why are you here?"

"I'm here because... well I don't quite know how to say it."

"(Sigh) Good Lord. Well let's start with your name."

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you that either."

"Then what are you sure of because from what I can tell you're just another fourteen year old girl who's more than likely ran away from home with no sense of direction or thought. From your nervous hand motions and wondering eyes, you are very insecure and have a difficult time thinking about what to do in difficult situation in spur of the moment. You've more than likely been stressing about running away all night which explains the bags under your eyes. And now that you are here in front of me you now realize you have nothing to say. Am I correct?"

He was now right in front of me, face to face, as my mouth gaped open.

"Wow. Now I know why I have no friends."

"What?"

"Well whenever I mention things about people, I usually end up making them quite uncomfortable which results in them hating me."  
I started to chuckle,  
"But I just can't help myself."

"Oh, hello! Who's she?"  
Asked a man walking out of the kitchen.

"Watson I do believe we have ourselves a member of the Open Herse."

"The what?"

"My fan club."  
Sherlock said plopping down on the sofa.

"As entertaining as that sounds, no. I'm something much more important."

"Oh really? Do tell."  
Watson said sipping his tea.

"Ok, here I go. I'm just gonna come out and say it."

"Hah! I think I can handle it."  
Sherlock said.

"Sherlock Holmes, my name is Addison and you, Mr. Holmes are my father."

As Watson spit his tea across the room, Sherlock simply laughed and said,

"Ah HAH! You know you're very amusing but no, I'm not. You've literally made my day but now you bore me so, get out. Goodbye!"

"Umm Sherlock."  
Watson said with concern.  
Sherlock turned around and I said,

"Did you ever know a woman by the name of Irene Adler?"  
Once I said that everything went silent.

"The Woman." Sherlock whispered.

Watson had a furious look on his face.

"Sherlock please tell me this is some KIND OF JOKE!"

Sherlock turned his back to us both and held his head in shock.

"I'm fourteen and I was born May 24th 2009."  
I took out a picture of mum from my.  
"This is her."

Watson took the picture out of my hands and said,  
"OH MY GOD! SHERLOCK! I-I-I don't understand!"

"You never UNDERSTAND YOU BLOODY FOOL!" Sherlock yelled.

"What is going on Sherlock? Obviously you have ONCE AGAIN been hiding secrets!"

"Both of you get out now. I need to go to my Mind Palace."

Watson started pushing me out the door and I said,  
"No way! You have one too?!"

Sherlock turned around with wide eyes and yelled,  
"GET OUT!"

Watson took me back down stairs and into Mrs. Hudson's kitchen.

"Oh how did it go dearie?"

Watson sat me down in a chair and took out his cell phone.

"Am I in trouble?"  
I asked Watson.

"I'm guessing it didn't go very well at all, did it?"  
Mrs. Hudson asked. I shook my head no.

"Yes, Mycroft? It's me Watson. We need you to get down here now. We have a major situation."

He hung up the phone and stared at me with concern.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
I asked uneasy.

"I just can't believe it. I can't believe that he would go and do something so STUPID! He's stabbed ALL of us in the back."

"For goodness sake, what's going on?!"  
Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Go on tell her. I can't WAIT to see her reaction."

"Mrs. Hudson I am... Sherlock's daughter."

"Oh how wonderful!"

I lowered my head as Watson rolled his eyes. Soon enough, a man was at the door.

"Thank God you're here."

"(Sigh) what did he do now?"  
The man asked.

"Who is this?"  
I asked.  
"You're not the feds are ya?"

"The names Mycroft Holmes. I too am a detective. Who are you? A new client?"

"Try relative."  
Watson said.

"You're not making sense."

"Are you Sherlock's brother?"  
I asked.

"So far, yes."

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Addison Holmes and I'm your niece."

Mycroft began to laugh as he said,  
"Nice try. Very amusing. Do you realize I left in the middle of a meeting for this?"

Just as Mycroft headed to the door, Sherlock came down stairs.

"Oh for the love of God. What's he doing here?!"

"He's here because maybe he can explain things that YOU can't."  
Watson said crossing his arms.

"Ok what's going on? Is this another one of your games, aye brother?"  
Mycroft asked.

All I could do was sit and watch as the chaos began to play out.

"No brother it's real and before you start acting like an ass, I would like to state that this young child was an accident. I had no intentions of conceiving life."  
Mycroft had a disgusted look on his face and began yelling at him.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU SLEPT WITH ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS MASTER ASSASSINS IN ENGLAND?!"

"Yep."

"What do you mean by, most dangerous master mind?" I asked.

Sherlock poured himself a cuppa tea while Mycroft continued his rampage.

"This is a whole new kind of low, even for you Sherlock. I mean really! Irene Adler? Out of all the stupid, immature stunts you've pulled. This one really takes the bloody cake!"

"It was one time, one night and she spiked my drink! What was I supposed to do? Yes it was a mistake but I can't take it back now."

Mycroft got in his face and said,  
"You're a horrible excuse for a father. You're not fit to raise any kind of life, you can barely raise yourself! You're an immature, reckless, emotionless sociopath who only cares about himself and hates the world around him. And just what are mother and father going to say about this? Hmm?"

"Shut up Mycroft."

"I can already see it."

"See what?"

"Me, being mummys favorite son again."

"OH YES! Because you would do anything to make me look a terrible son!"

"Only because your a poor excuse for one."

The second Mycroft said that, Sherlock punched him right in the face. Mycroft tried to swing at Sherlock but missed, causing him to fall into the pantry. Sherlock grabbed him by the color of his shirt and got ready to hit him again but this time, Watson broke it up.

"ARE YOU MAD?!"  
Mycroft yelled holding his bleeding nose.

"No! I'M JUST PEACHY!"  
Sherlock sarcastically replied.

Sitting back in my chair, I couldn't help but laugh as hard as I could at the pathetic sight of my newly found relatives.

"And just what the hell is so funny?"  
Mycroft asked.

"It's times like these I wish I had one of those iphones."

The two of them sat down at the table in silence as the room grew quiet.

"I know a good way to settle this." Sherlock said, "Addison get your coat. You two come with me."

"Where are we going?" Watson asked.

"We're going to say hello to a friend at St. Bartholomew Hospital."


	3. Can I Call you Dad Now?

We all four got in a cab and went to the hospital.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to do this."  
Mycroft remarked.

We walked into what looked like a science lab and a young woman with her hair pulled back, smiled at us.

"Hello Sherlock. What is it you need?"  
She asked politely.

"Molly I need you to do a DNA test."

"On who?"

"Me and... her."  
He pointed at me.

"This doesn't look good."  
Molly said getting a needle ready.

"Addison here claims to be my daughter and she is but I'm making sure."

Molly turned around with a dumbfounded look on her face and said,

"I'm-I'm sorry, did you say daughter?"

"You heard me correct."

"(Sigh) Sherlock why do you always hide things from me?"

"I'm terribly sorry Molly,"  
Sherlock began to whisper. He took her hand in his and began to stroke her hair.

"This was something that happened along time ago. And I'm just finding this out today as well."

Molly took a swob and swirled it around in his mouth then put it in a tube. Next she came over to me and swabbed my mouth.

"So Addison how old are you?"  
She asked.

"I'm fourteen."

I could see a real pain in her eyes. Molly was obviously hurt but why? Did she like my dad? Was there something going on between them?

"If you don't mind me asking. Are you and.... Sherlock?"

The room fell silent for what felt like forever.

"...We're engaged."  
Molly sharply replied.

It didn't take long for Molly to get the test results back and when she did, she had a hardened look on her face. Almost as if she were ready to kill.

"Well what does it say?"  
Sherlock asked.

SMACK!

"What the bloody-"

SMACK!

"Molly just let me-"

SMACK!

Molly had smacked him on each side of his face, anger running through her veins.

"How could you?!"

Dad rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at the floor in shame.

"Irene Adler? Really? Nice choice."

"It's a very long and dreadful story! Is she a Holmes or not?"

"Oh she's a Holmes, definitely."

Despite the tension between the two, I could feel a smile cross my face.

"Oh this is so cool! Can I call you dad now?"  
His eyes squinted at me as he held his head in pain.

"I don't see why not."  
Molly smirked.

"Technically I can't stop you from saying it.... So...yes."  
I gave him a big hug and smiled

"Alright... That's enough."

On our way back to the flat, Mycroft decided to congradulate dad.

"Well I guess it's official isn't it? Sherlock a father. It's something I thought I would never hear myself say."

The cab pulled up in front of the building and we all got out and went inside.

"Well it's been fun but I really must be going. This has been quite the interesting evening."  
Mycroft said leaving.

"Umm before you go."  
I held out my hand and said,  
"It was very nice to meet you Uncle. I look forward to seeing you more in the future."

He shook my hand in surprise and gave me proud smile

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well young lady. Good luck with your father. Lord knows you'll need it."

"I don't think he'll be a problem."

Mycroft pointed at dad and said,  
"Be good to her."

Dad rolled his eyes and walked over to the sofa, plopping down in a curled up ball. I sat down beside him and tapped his shoulder.

"(Sigh) what?"

"I'm just going to go down stairs and get my things. Maybe when I come back we can fix the sofa into a bed."

Dad quickly sat up and pointed at me.

"STOP! You are not staying here."  
My eyes went wide and Watson asked,

"Well just where do you expect her to stay?"

"With you."

"WHAT?!"

"She can't stay here. There is no room and I can't have her here right now."

"I told you I could sleep on the sofa! Dad you can't just throw me out, I'm your daughter!"

"Ugh! Don't remind me."

"Sherlock! She's just a kid."

"Exactly. I can't function with a child in my apartment at this time. You have a spare room and there for she can stay with you."

"We didn't discuss this!"

"I believe we just did. Goodbye."

I stood there in shock as Watson dragged me down stairs to get my things.

"Don't worry Addison. You'll be safe at my house."

Watson took his phone out and started texting someone. I lowered my head feeling a deep pain in my heart. Why didn't he want me stay with him?

"Addison don't pay any attention to Sherlock. He's just in shock."

"Then why isn't he happy?"

"He is.... happy but there's somethings about your father that are just....Complicating. He's what they call a Sociopath and he does show emotions, just not in the way we do."

"What's a Sociopath?"

"A Sociopath is someone who doesn't really show emotion, they don't really like to be touched, they're very intelligent and Sherlock is intelligent but they think they think and feel differently."

He laid his hand on my shoulder and said,  
"He'll come around."

The car pulled up in front of a large house on the outskirts of the city. It was a two story house with colorful flowers and greenery all along the outside, while the sides were decorated with dark green vines. When we went inside, coming down the stairs was a young girl with blonde hair, possibly in her early twenties.

"Is this her?" the girl asked.

"Right. This is Addison. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

"I'm Rosie. I'm John's daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. Hopefully I won't have to stay here very long."

"Well I just want you to know that you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks..."

"Come on! I'll show you to your room."  
Rosie smiled.

Later that evening Watson fixed supper for the three of us and it was quite delicious.

"So Addison. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen. How old are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm eighteen years old and getting ready to start college."

"I had a feeling you were somewhere in that age range."

"Yeah. I bet eighteen seems kinda old doesn't it."

"Not really. You're only four years older than me. You're not that old at all, you're just a kid."  
Rosie blushed with a smile.

"Where is it you go to school, Addison?"

Then it hit me. Where did I go to school? I hadn't been to school in over a year. I had been going to Evergreen Elementary but that was three years ago. Erica had pulled me out of school so I could help with selling things on the street and cleaning the house.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Where do you go to school?"  
Watson asked.

".... I-I don't know..."  
I looked up from my plate,  
"I don't go to school anymore..."


	4. Pet Peeves

I didn't go to school and I didn't have any friends... so who was I?  
"What do you mean you don't go to school?"  
Rosie asked.  
"Are you homeschooled?"  
Ever since mum had died, I truly had no one, the horrific shock of three years without my mother was just beginning to sink in. My mum was gone and she was never coming back. Even though I had eaten most of my food, I couldn't finish it.  
"Umm... Could you excuse me for a moment?"  
I quickly stood up and went up stairs. Tears started to stream down my face as I sat on my bed, holding a picture of mum. A few minutes later, Watson knocked on my door.  
"Addison I would like to talk you."  
Quickly straightening up my face, I opened the door and Watson walked in.  
"Addison would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?"  
"Sure."  
My heart was starting to race. What was they going to ask me?  
"Well the first question is, where are you from and how did you find Sherlock?"  
Watson asked with his arms crossed. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Should I tell him? I turned my back to him and lowered my head.  
"Addison, I know this is hard but you're going to have to tell me."  
I turned around and said,  
"Which do you want to know first?"  
"Let's just start off with where you came from?"  
".... Well I'm from a very small apartment unit called Rose Bush, in Well Grove Street where I live with my cousin Erica and her husband Harry."  
Watson crossed his arms, confused.  
"Don't you live with your mother?"  
He asked.  
I lowered my head again, trying not to cry.  
".....um... Mum died three years ago."  
"What? What happened?"  
"I don't know it happened but I know it wasn't an accident."  
Tears were now going down my face.  
"I personally think, no. I know that mum was murdered."  
No longer being able to contain my emotions, I plopped down on the floor as I cried uncontrollably. I could feel Watson wrap her arms around me as he tried calming me down.  
"Shh. It's alright. It's all going to be ok. I think that's enough questions for tonight."  
Watson stood me up and put me in my bed.  
"Just go to sleep and you'll feel better."  
"Please just promise me you won't send me back."  
"Back where?"  
".... Back to Rose Bush. It's a horrible place."  
Watson had a worried look on his face and right before he closed the door he smiled and said,  
"Well I will do everything in our power to keep you safe and that is a promise."   
As I laid there in the dark, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep and sleep I did... Until the nightmare started.  
(Flash Back)  
I could see a dirty, beat up flight of stairs. From what I could tell by all the open windows. Obviously no one owned an air-conditioner. What was this memory about? I could hear a gruff voice yell at the top of his lungs. Oh no. Well Grove. I was back in Well Grove in Rose Bush apartment. OH God, how I hated this place. As I went up the stairs I could smell that awful sewer smell on the fourth floor and on up to my floor, the sixth. Why out of all the places in England, did we have to live here? Secretly our family had money and lots of it but why wasn't we aloud to use any of it? I finally got to the sixth floor and could hear the voice loud and clear. It was Harold cursing Erika out. Now I remember this memory. I opened the door and saw him standing over Erika, who was on the floor quivering. Harold was a tall man with tattoos up and down his arms. He was a very intimidating person. Erika had long brown hair, skinny body and was very weak. I walked in and slammed the door. "OY! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" "NO. I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing! I'm tired of being bullied!" HIs muscular arms tightened as his fists clinched. He started to come to me and Erika said, "Addy go to your room! NOW! RUN!" I stood my ground. Harold backhanded me and I fell to the ground. He started beating me but I just couldn't get up. He picked me up by my shirt and drew his fist back to hit me when...!  
(End of Flashback)  
I woke up once again, soaked in sweat and this time I was starting to have pain. The time was 4:30am and I forgotten to take my pill. As I started gasping for breath, I went over to my bag and took out a little bottle that said, Celexa. I took out a little pink pill. I suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and so I take a pill for it. If I miss it one time I have bad chest pains but I don't think it works very well. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. The next morning I woke up and I could hear music. I opened my door and walked down the hall, I noticed that the music was coming from Rosie's room. I opened his door and there she was. She turned around and smiled at me while she played a blue electric guitar.  
"Hey there. You sleep well?"  
Rosie asked,  
"You like my playing?"  
She was playing a song by Guns and Roses, called Sweet Child of Mine, a song I knew well. I smiled at her and said,  
"May I?"  
"Sure, do you play?"  
Rosie handed me her guitar.  
"It sounds good and all but your missing that one last key."  
I started showing her how it was suppose to be played and her mouth dropped open.  
"No bloody way! You play?"  
"Yes. I play all kinds of instruments. Like piano, violin, cello and even the harp."  
"Wow. How did you learn to play all that?"  
"You can just about learn anything from the Internet but I have a photographic memory that makes it even easier."  
"Your bloody brilliant you know that?"  
"Kids! I fixed breakfast!"  
John called.  
We walked down stairs and John noticed me, he came up to me and said,  
"So how are we this morning?"  
"I'm fine I guess. I'm really sorry about last night. I kinda broke down"  
He put a hand on my shoulder and said,  
"You don't need to apologize. I asked too many questions too quickly but I would like to ask you one more after breakfast."  
"I think I'm ready this time."  
We all sat down and began to eat.  
"Hey did you know that Addison can play guitar? She's really good too!"  
"You can play?"  
John asked.  
"Yes. I can play many things. Like piano, violin, cello and even the harp."   
"Really! You know, your father plays violin. He's very good at too. In fact he wrote a piece of music for me and my wife's wedding day.  
After breakfast, Watson and I sat down and talked again.  
"Ok. Now the first question I want to ask you is, why do you think your mother's death was murder?"  
"Mum took pill for her health and so she took them only at morning and night but the police said it was just a common household accident."  
"Alright. Now my next question is this, when did your mother die?"  
".... one day I came home from school"  
My eyes started to water again,  
"and I opened the door. Walked into the kitchen... and there she was... lying dead on the kitchen floor."  
Here I go, I started crying again but this time I had control.  
Watson had a sick look on his face and said,  
"Oh God. Addison... I'm so sorry."  
"What I can't understand is why. Why did she have to die? She was such a good mother. Every morning she would wake me up and give me a big hug... I miss her so much."  
"I promise it gets better."  
John sheepishly smiled,  
"I know what you're going through... It's not easy."  
"I just feel so alone."  
"Addison I think it would be wise for you to tell your father all this."  
"Speaking of dad. It's very nice here and all but I think I would like to live with my dad. I mean Sherlock is my father and that's why I'm here in the first place."  
John crossed his arms, thinking with a puzzled look. "I don't think it would harm anything. Even if you can't stay, I still think he needs to know but don't get your hopes up. He can be quite the pill to work with.   
There was the number again, 221B. I had excitement in my heart but for some reason I was so terrified of having been crushed. Being excited was a rare thing for me, ever since mum died. Maybe this was a good thing, telling people about my past because when I did I felt like a weight had been lifted off... But then again there was this fear. A fear of not being accepted by anyone, especially my dad. John knocked on the door and as it swung open, it had revealed the same tall, black haired man I had met yesterday.  
"(Sigh) What do you want?"  
Dad asked with little enthusiasm. We all walked into his flat and John said,   
"We need to talk about something important."  
"Well do hurry up because I'm very busy."  
"Right. Well Addison wants to know if she can stay."  
Dad rubbed his face in annoyance.  
"I told you. There is no room."  
"And I told YOU I could sleep on the couch!"  
"NO! I want you to have your own room that way you don't bother me and until I can get that worked out, your staying with Watson."  
"You know when I found out where you lived I was thrilled and I couldn't wait to find you but now I'm starting to regret it."  
"Well don't worry cause you're not alone on that one."  
"Sherlock!"  
"WELL! It's just been thrust upon me all at once! If you want me to say it, fine I'll say it. I.AM.NOT.READY. I'm not ready to be a father. Nore do I want to be."  
I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes agian.  
"Addison why don't you go down stairs. Mrs. Hudson will fix you a cuppa tea. I need to talk with your father."  
Watson said.  
Right before I went out the door, I turned around with tears streaming down my face and screamed.  
"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD INSTEAD OF MUM!"  
And with that, I slammed the door and ran down stairs.  
"Sweetheart what's wrong?"  
Mrs. Hudson asked with open arms.  
"Could I have a cuppa tea?"  
"Of course dearie."  
As she poured me a cup, I tried to pull myself together and think. I took a sip and said,  
"I don't understand? Why doesn't he want me? I know it's all a big shock but..."  
She laid her hand on my shoulder.  
"I know but what would you do if someone came up to you and told you that they were your child? That you now had to care for them and be there at all costs."  
I thought for a moment as she continued.  
"You see. It would be quite the change to get use to."  
"Yeah but it's foolish to sleep with someone and think nothing will happen."   
"Well you've got a point there. Just give him sometime and I'm sure he'll come around."  
I lowered my head and took another sip. Suddenly I saw John come down stairs.  
"Addison are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Just a little hurt."  
"Well, come back up stairs. It's fine now."  
We went back upstairs and Watson said,  
"I told him everything."  
I then looked at dad who was sitting over in the corner by the fireplace with a guilty look on his face. He stood up and came over to me.  
"Addison I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted earlier."  
His eyes were watery, almost as if he had been trying to hold back tears. I gave him a hug and at first he hesitated to hug me back but then he did.  
"So can I stay?"  
".... Yes but there's going to be some rules."  
I could feel a big smile come across my face as I said,  
"Yes! Yes! I'll do anything you say."  
I gave him another hug and he said,  
"First rule, no touching."  
I immediately let go but I still had a smile in my face. Watson smiled as well and said,  
"Good. This is good. I'm going to go but I will check up on you two tomorrow."  
John smiled at me and said,  
"Good luck."  
Once he left, dad finished explaining his rules.  
"The second rule is no loud annoying sounds or obnoxious loud music. When I'm in my Mind Palace I can't have any kind of noise."  
We walked into the kitchen,  
"Also if you see something in here and you're not sure what it is, then don't touch it."  
The entire kitchen was a mess. It looked like a miniature science lab.  
"Can you cook?" I asked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Can you cook and not microwave food, real food."  
He gave me an odd look and said, "Do you like Chinese food?"  
"Yes, I also like sea food."  
"Well I rarely cook food but when I do its usually Chinese. There's this café down the road and I eat there a lot."  
I noticed a small bowl with what looked like an eyeball and I held it. He quickly snatched it out of my hand.  
"Like I said, Don't touch any of this."  
"Well I'm going to make my bed now."  
I went back into the living room and put my things against the wall. He gave me a pillow and some blankets and said,  
"Now if you wake up tomorrow and have pain in your back, don't you dare complain."  
"If I can sleep on the floor, I can sleep on a couch."  
He looked at me with sad eyes again.  
"Addison I know you didn't tell Watson everything about you but I'm... I'm your father and I want you to trust me."  
"Listen you're my dad and all but there's just some things that I just can't tell anyone."  
"Here's the thing Addison. You'll never move on if you don't confront the past. Never let your heart rule your mind. So whatever 'it' is that's in your heart, it's obviously ruling your mind. Because from what I can tell you're not functioning properly."  
I sat there for a moment and thought about what he said.  
".... my past is too dark to confront."  
I looked over in the corner and noticed a violin sitting on the shelf. Curious, I went over to it and began to play, Clair de Lune. Dad looked at me in surprise and said,   
"You play?"  
"Yeah I teach myself."  
"Can you read sheet music?"  
"No but I have a good photographic memory."  
"So do I. What else can you play?"   
"Just Clair de Lune."  
Dad took out a piece of sheet music.  
"Here. This is sheet music for beginners."  
The paper said Basic Notes for Beginners.  
"I use to have a violin. Mum had gotten it for my 10th birthday." "What happened to it?"  
"... Harry smashed it."  
"Who is this Harry?"  
I laid the violin down and said,  
"... He's not important."  
I walked into the kitchen and as I opened the fridge, dad said,  
"Wait! Don't open the door!"  
The fridge didn't have much in it but I looked down and noticed a small bag with thumbs in it. Even though it scared me, I held up the bag and said,  
"What the hell is this?"  
"It's for an experiment."  
He took the bag out of my hands.   
"You know if you truly have a photographic memory. What were you doing April 21, 2010?"  
"I was 9 years old, going to my dance class. Mum had just fixed a very delightful breakfast."  
Then it hit me once again.  
"She was such a good mother. No matter what I wanted to do, she supported me. She use to make the best chocolate chip biscuits in the world."  
"Do you like sushi? I know a really good Chinese restaurant down the road."  
"Yes. I would like that very much."   
So there we were at Tapas Brindisa Soho restaurant.  
"Do you remember mum?"   
I asked breaking the silence.  
"Addison I want you to know something... Irene was not who you thought she was."  
"What do you mean?"  
"... Irene was... she wasn't as good a person as you think she was. I'm sure she changed and became a better person but..."   
"But what?"  
"... Nothing. If you can truly read people. Why don't you tell me everything about that woman over there?"  
He pointed to an older couple in the corner. I studied her for a moment and said,  
"Well probably around 40, early 50s. She's recently been divorced by the indention on her marriage finger. This is more than likely her first date night out since the situation. She's very self conscious because whenever he asks her a question, she looks down with a sheepish smile and plays with her fingers. She's probably got kids by the structure of her body but is trying to hide it with her skinny jeans which are two sizes too small."  
"Impressive. Very good."  
"Now you show me something."   
"I'm going to read her date. He's younger than her, late 30s early 40s. He's never been married, he barely goes out and he's hoping everything goes well. That's why he's asking so many questions. From the fur on his pants and scuffs on his shoes, he has two dogs. That explains his messy hair. He has spent too much time fooling with his dogs instead of getting ready."  
"Wow. Your really good. I can do better."  
"Is that right?"  
Then we started reading one person after another until we read all the people in the restaurant. I held up a napkin that had the number 20 on it. Dad held up a napkin that had the number 15 on it. His smile immediately changed to a frown as I said,  
"I guess I win."  
He cleared his throat and said, "Well we better go. Come on."   
Once we got home I got ready for bed. As I sat on the couch with my pajamas on, dad said,  
"Good night... sleep well. I'll be in my room down the hall."  
he hesitantly patted my head and walked away.  
"Good night dad, I love you," He turned out the light and with almost a whisper he said to himself,  
"... I love you too."  
I closed my eyes and for the first the first in a long while, I actually felt at peace. I didn't have fear, I wasn't scared of waking up to another fight between Harry and Erica. I was home. I was safe. Still I had nightmares. Nightmares that haunted the halls of Mind Palace.  
(Flash Back)  
I was sitting on my bed looking out my window as the sun set over the city. I glanced over in the corner and noticed my violin. My beautiful baby blue violin with my initials A.A on it for Addison Adler. I can remember when she first got it for me. Then there was my violin teacher, Miss. Ling and my first performance at school in the Christmas play. But after that Miss. Ling had to move back to Japan and I didn't get to learn anything else. So from then on all I could play was Clare de Lune. As I picked up the violin, I began to play and then I realized something. This was the day Harry would smash my violin. As I kept playing I could feel a sudden pain in my chest almost like a fear of being hurt.  
SLAM!  
"I thought I told you to stop playing that damn thing!"  
I held onto my violin as tight as I could. Harry spun me around and grabbed the violin but I tried to hold onto it.  
SMACK!  
As I fell to the floor, I looked up and watched with horror. It was a sickening sound. The sound of wood cracking and strings being stretched past their limit. A sound that shattered my heart and infuriated me. I quickly stood up but was knocked down again. Harry walked out of my room, leaving me to pick up the pieces and quietly cry all alone. My face was hurting but my pride hurt more.  
(End of Flashback)  
I woke with a jolt and saw my father standing over me.  
"Get up." he said.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I got you a room. Come with me."  
I got up and followed him up stairs and into a bedroom with a small bathroom.  
"This was Watson's old flat but I'm going to give it to you."  
My eyes lit up and I said,  
"I love it. Thank you!"  
I gave him a another hug and this time he pulled me off him.   
"Addison I told you I don't like to be..."  
"Touched. I know, you have Pet Peeves."  
"Excuse me? Pet what?"  
"Pet Peeves. You have lots of them and I'm going to find out what they are."  
He had a smirk on his face and said,  
"I don't have Pet Peeves."  
"Denial is one of them."  
He looked at me with an annoyed look.  
"Well get your things and put them in here. Then get dressed."   
"What's for breakfast?"  
He paused half way down the stairs and cursed something.  
"I'll try to find something."  
After I put my things in my room and got dressed, I went down stairs. Dad was going through the cabinets looking for anything.   
"Here we go."  
He said holding a box of cereal. He poured me a bowl and said,   
"Eat up."  
I followed him into the living room. As he drunk his coffee and looked at the computer, I sat on the couch and ate my cereal. I was looking around and noticed a skull sitting on the mantelpiece. I walked over and gently touched it.  
"Don't touch Victor!"  
I turned my head to see dad still facing the computer.  
"Pardon?"  
"That is an actual human skull and is very fragile. Do not touch it."  
I let out a sigh and continued to look around. Next to the skull was a framed collection of beetles with a large bat in the middle of it. I noticed a small tv in the book shelf beside the fireplace. I turned it on and started changing channels.   
"Please turn that off."  
As I turned the T.V off I continued to eat my stale cereal.  
"Can I ask what your doing?"   
"Umm.... No."  
I started to finish my bowl and dad said,  
"Could you possibly chew with your mouth closed?"  
I stood up and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He sighed as well and said,   
"If you must know, I am looking at murder files to see which one is more interesting."  
"You're bored aren't you?"  
"God yes."  
"Well why don't you show me something on violin?"  
He was silent for a moment and then said,  
"... Alright."  
He stood up and handed me a violin.  
"I'm going to teach you our National Anthem."  
As dad began to teach me how to play, I observed every word he said. Soon enough I got use to this lifestyle. It wasn't very exciting but it was better than the one in had been living before. I did eventually become tired of the same boring thing every day and I had figured out all his Pet Peeves. Now it was July. My summer was being wasted away. So one day I decided to have a little fun. By this time I had already fixed up my room and I too was becoming bored. Dad had been keeping himself busy with experiments but I had nothing to do. The day was July 6th and I had a plan. That morning I didn't bother it get dressed or brush my hair. As I ate my breakfast, dad looked at me with a bewildered stare.  
"My God you look awful!"  
"Yep. It's do nothing Saturday."   
"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard."  
"Oh well."  
When he went back into the kitchen, I stood up and turned the T.V on. As I started laughing at what was on, dad walked in and turned it off. I crossed my arms and he said,  
"I need to concentrate."  
It got quiet for a while. I was very tired of it being quiet all the time. Pet Peeves number two. Loud and obnoxious sounds. I put my cup up to my lips and made a loud POPPING noise. This drove dad crazy. Finally he got up and said,   
"Go to your room."  
"Why? What did I do?"  
"Just go. I need to go to my Mind Palace. Now get out!"  
"Fine!"  
I went back to my room, trying to think of what to do next. Pet Peeves number three, no loud music. Quickly I started going through my music and found one of my most loudest metal soundtracks yet. I started to play the song on my boom box and cranked it up. It didn't take long for him to get steaming angry.   
"ADDISON!"  
A sly smile came across my face as I thought of an amusing little tune. One, two, three strikes, YOU'RE OUT! At the Pet Peeves games! I made my way down the stairs and into the living room. Dad was standing there with his arms crossed.  
"That's it! I've had it!"  
"What do you mean?"  
He started pacing the floor with his hands in his hair,  
"I can't take it! You need to leave!"   
"What?!"  
"I need some time to myself."   
Then Watson walked in and dad said,  
"You! Take her."  
He started pushing me towards Watson.  
"Take her anywhere. Just get her out of the house now!"  
"And just where am I supposed to take her?"  
"Anywhere! Just for a few days!"   
"At some point Sherlock you're going to have to face it. You're a father now!"  
"I just need a break."  
"Well you can't take a break now. We've got a case."  
"Oh God I hope it's nothing boring!"  
"There's been a murder."  
Dads eyes lit up,  
"There's no trace of fingerprints or fiscal wounds. They don't quite know what happened but they know it wasn't suicide."  
"Addison get dressed. You're coming with us."  
"Wait! Can't I stay here?"  
"By yourself?"  
"She'll be fine Watson. Mrs. Hudson is down stairs and besides she needs a good hot shower."  
When they left I quickly took a shower. After words I went ahead and started packing just a few of my things. Then I had some free time and decided to relax. I wonder how long I'm going to be staying with Watson? I didn't mean to make dad so mad. I was bored and I wanted to see what would happen. I just didn't understand how I could push someone away so easily. I grabbed my things and headed down stairs. There in her kitchen was Mrs. Hudson fixing biscuits.   
"Hello dearie! Would you like a cuppa tea and a biscuit?"  
I sat down as she poured me a cup.   
"Are you leaving again?"  
"Yes but only for a few a while. Dad says he needs a break from me."  
"Well he's trying. He'll get use to it eventually."  
"I'm not so worried about it this time. I just feel so at home here. He wouldn't take that away from me."  
"He's a good person but he's impatient. Besides this is your home now."  
I smiled and took a bite out of my biscuit. Then someone knocked at the door. Mrs. Hudson opened the door to reveal a woman in a sparkly pink tux. She had fiery red hair with blue glasses and a nose ring. She had a pink and red box that said, London Girl on it.  
"Hi! I'm Paula and I'm a London Girl salesman and I just go around seeing people would like to try or buy any of our new stuff. We also have other brands if you would like to see them today."  
Paula seemed very nice but something about her looked so familiar. Mrs. Hudson was memorized and said,  
"Oh of course! Come in! Would you like a cuppa tea and a biscuit?"  
"Oh yes! Thank you."  
As she came in and sat everything up, I tried to read her but I couldn't.  
"Now this perfume is called Gore de Lore."  
She sprayed a sample and said,   
"Here take a sniff."  
Mrs. Hudson smelled it and smiled. Paula noticed me and said,  
"And who is this beautiful young lady?"  
"This is Addison"  
she paused for a moment,  
"my granddaughter."  
Her eyebrows raised as she said,   
"Addison what a beautiful name. It's very unique."  
"Thank you it was my mother's middle name."  
"Even more interesting."  
Paula had this look in her eyes. A look that didn't match her body language. Her eyes had a mysterious look, almost like darkness. She continued to show Mrs. Hudson lotions and perfumes. Then she took out a little blue bottle with a rose on it. At that moment I immediately knew what it was. It was Rose Mary. The same exact thing that mum wore.  
"Now this is called-"  
"Rose Mary"  
I interrupted,  
"May I?"  
"Oh but of course. If you want to keep that one you can, it's almost empty anyways."  
As I held it in my hands, Paula had a smile on her face and said,   
"Go on have a sniff."  
I sprayed it on my wrists and neck and took in a deep breath. The smell was so delightful. I sat the bottle down and smiled.   
"Wonderful isn't it?"  
"Very."  
I walked over to the kettle on the stove as Paula showed Mrs. Hudson some more stuff. Suddenly I had this odd feeling. My whole body felt tingly and my heart started racing. I then fell to the floor and started shaking. I couldn't stop and my vision started getting blurry. Mrs. Hudson let out a horrific scream. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I stop? Then everything went black.


	5. Breaking News

Voices. I could hear voices but the only one that was familiar was my dad.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We are going to discharge her. We think that maybe stress caused her to go into a caesar. We're not sure."

Caesar? I had a caesar? I slowly fluttered my eyes open. At the foot of my bed was a doctor and dad. As I struggled to sit up, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked down and noticed I had an I.V in my arm. My vision was still blurry and my head felt like a hundred pound weight. The Doctor saw me struggling and lifted my bed up.

"What- what happened? I- I don't understand?"

The doctor laid a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Shhh. It's alright you're going to go home in a while."

"The thing I would like to know is which one of your nurses opened they're big mouth to the public!" Dad said.

He sounded angry and agitated but his eyes had worry in them. The Doctor left the room as dad came over to me.

"How do you feel?"

Dad asked.

"I guess I'm alright. What's going on? How did I get here?"

Dad put his hand on his head in a stressful manner,

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get out of here before things get out of hand."

The doctor came back in the room with a clipboard and said,

"If she needs a wheelchair we can get her one."

"That won't be necessary."

"Yeah just let me get my clothes on."

I slowly stood up and stumbled causing dad to catch me. Once I was ready, dad let me hold onto him as we walked down the hallway and into the elevator.

"So how long was I out of it?"

"Two days."

I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

"They decided to keep you knocked out so they could do some tests. Everything came back fine."

"They don't know what caused it?"

"No they don't. They're a bunch of dastardly fools."

We continued down the hall and into the lobby were Watson was waiting for us.

"You better be prepared."

Watson said.

"Why?"

"Take a look outside."

I took a peek out the window and there on the sidewalks were one reporter after another.

"Addison don't say anything to anyone. Just hold onto me and move quickly."

All three of us brushed threw the doors. I could hear them calling out my name, asking dozens of questions.

FLASH!

FLASH!

FLASH!

FLASH!

The lights from their cameras were so bright and strong, I could feel myself ready to fall. Dad quickly threw his coat around me and walked me to the car.

"Are you alright?"

Watson asked.

"Yes I'm alright. It's just those lights. What's going on?"

"They know."

Dad said,

"They know our secret. I'm sure one of those bloody nurses opened their mouth."

I felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Oh honey it's not your fault. The press just can't keep their noses out of anything."

Watson's words made me feel better but I noticed how angry dad looked. The car pulled in front of Watson's house. When we went inside, Rosie ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so glad your alright! I was so worried!"

"Alright that's enough."

Watson pulled her off of me,

"Give her some room."

Molly took me into the kitchen and said,

"Would you like anything to eat? I'm sure you're very hungry."

"Goodness yes! Could I have some eggs, pancakes and bacon?"

Molly laughed and said,

"Of course."

While she fixed me some late breakfast, I walked into the living room right when someone knocked at the door. Dad opened it and Mycroft came in.

"Well congratulations daddy! Your big secret is out! I would like to know who opened their mouth!"

"Oh don't start Mycroft! I'm sure one of those nurses have a bonus by now."

"Oh and by the way, mummy and daddy called."

"Oh God, what did you tell them?!"

"Tell them? TELL them!"

Mycroft was now an inch away from dads face.

"My God Sherlock! Have you not looked at a television in the past two days!?"

"Oh yes! I've had loads of time on my hands. Why wouldn't I know? Come off of it Mycroft! You know what I've had to deal with. This child has been in the hospital."

Mycroft casually sat down and crossed his legs as his right eyebrow shot up. Dad looked at Mycroft with disused as he continued. Mycroft rolled his eyes,

"Don't worry Sherlock. You know how daft our loving mother is. All she hears is the word granddaughter and I know she's immediately rushing out to buy a pink blanket and wooly lamb as we speak."

Dad crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as well.

"Jealous Mycroft?"

As dad and Mycroft argued over me, all I could do was think about just how much trouble I had caused. Things were getting worse! Now everyone knew, they knew I was Sherlock Holmes daughter! What was going to happen now? It was too much for me to handle all at once. Molly walked into the room and yelled,

"ENOUGH!"

As Molly continued I ran outside to get away from all the commotion.

"There's no need to talk about the poor girl as if she's not even here!"

Watson's house had a huge yard with flower beds everywhere and up on a hill was an apple tree. There is where I sat thought about all the chaos I had caused for not just my dad but everyone. I felt like a bomb that had just been dropped, that had destroyed everything around it. I looked I the sky and screamed,

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!"

As I curled up in a ball, I noticed a tall shadow standing over me.

"Go away. I know when I'm not wanted."

Dad let out a sigh and sat down next to me.

"I never said I didn't want you."

"You can say what you want but I know I've caused a lot of chaos."

"Chaos?! Really Addison you don't know me at all."

Dad let out a chuckle.

"It's just Mycroft-"

"Oh don't worry about Mycroft he's just a jealous arce."

We looked at each other and laughed for a moment.

"He said mother. Do I have grandparents?"

". . . Yes they'll enjoy you dearly like an ice cream Sunday with a cherry on top."

He rolled his eyes,

"It's always been mums dream to have grandchildren. They're a bit kooky but they're not boring."

I smiled and stood up.

"Come on we need to go back."

We went back to the house and standing nervously was Mycroft. He came over to me and said,

"Addison I want to apologize for my behavior."

"It's alright. . . I just got a little overwhelmed."

Mycroft and dad looked at each other.

"Addison sit down."

Mycroft continued,

"We need to ask you some questions and we need answers. Good, real answers."

I had a lump in my throat. I then realized that this was no joke. No more breaking down and crying. With what little courage I had I said,

". . . o- ok."

Mycroft casually reached into his pocket and I could hear a clicking sound. Obviously he was recording the conversation.

"Our first question is how did you know I was your father?"

I took in a slow deep breath.

"When I was 9 years old I asked mum, who is my dad? I was beginning to become curious. At one point I thought I was adopted and I told her that. . . But it made her upset. Finally she told me but she made me promise to never tell anyone not even the family. After that I felt at peace. I didn't feel worried anymore."

"This next question is how and when did your mother die?"

Mycroft asked. I paused for a moment as I held back tears.

"She died three years ago. . . she. . ."

I could feel tears burning my eyes. Molly looked worried and said,

"Take your time."

"Everything was just fine before I went to school that morning. She had fixed me breakfast, woken me up. . . Kissed me goodbye one last time. When school was done I went home. I went up stairs to our flat. . . . Opened the door. . . Walked into the kitchen. . . . and there she was."

I had tears streaming down my face now.

"Laying on the kitchen floor. . . dead."

Watson had his hand over his mouth in shock and Molly was holding back tears as well. Mycroft lowered his head in despair and dad had a look of sadness in his eyes.

". . . . I have one last question."

Dad said slowly.

"Sherlock I think that's enough questions for-"

"This is important. It's about what I saw today at the hospital. . . while you were getting dressed."

I had a knot in my stomach as I realized what he had seen.

"Sherlock can't you see she's upset! No more que-"

As I stood up and faced the wall, I interrupted Watson.

"No! . . . There's more. For three long years! I've had to stay with my cousin and her ASS OF A HUSBAND! For three long years I've been abused!"

I was no longer soaked in tears as my face turned red,

"HE HIT ME! . . . HE BEAT ME! There would be days him and Erika would leave and not come back for DAYS!"

Molly stood up and said.

"Addison honey."

"STOP! I'm tired of hiding! I've been keeping this a secret for TOO LONG! You want the truth? . . . Let me show you something you don't know."

I ripped my shirt off to reveal the horrible horrific truth. When I ripped off my shirt, I could hear gasps threw out the room. From my lower back to my neck was nothing but deep scars from my dark past. The look on their faces was indescribable. Molly was in tears, Watson's mouth was gaped open, Mycroft was horrified and dad was dumbfounded. Then I heard a voice say from behind me,

"Bloody hell..."

I turned around to see Rosie and looking at me with a confused look. Dad stood up and with a serious and angry face he said,

"Addison what happened?"

"I told you, it was Harry."

As I put my shirt back on, Mycroft said,

"We're asking what happened, when did it happen?"

I looked over at Rosie and paused. Molly stood up and took her up stairs so she didn't distract me.

"It happened like a few months after mum died. Like I said, they didn't care about me therefor they let me do whatever and one day..."

The flashbacks started to play all over again in my head.

"I had just gotten back from the skate rink. As usual I could hear them arguing again.... I just was just so sick of hearing them constantly fight! As I was opening the door I could see him hit Erica. When I saw her crying and hurt, it made me angry. So I told him."

"What did you say?" Dad asked.

"I told him I was done being bullied. That I was tired of sitting back and doing nothing."

Hear it came, the flashbacks again.

".... He started hitting me again and again. Finally I got up and ran to my room but he followed me. I slammed the door and tried to hide under my bed."

Please! Stop!

"He dragged me out from under the bed. I had this mirror in my room. A wall mirror. When he grabbed me, I could tell what he was going to do... He looked at it and screamed,"

THIS WILL SHOW YOU! YOU LITTLE BITCH!

SLAM!

"He had slammed me into my own mirror."

"Oh my God."

Mycroft said.

"He had what Erica called, a bad temper."

"He sounds more like a bloody psycho to me!"

Watson said.

Dad was now pacing the floor.

"What was their last names?"

"Erica and Harry Hofferson. They live on Well Grove Street in Rose Bush apartments. It's a horrible place... please don't ever send me back there."

Dad stopped and looked at me.

"Addison I want you to know that you are safe here."

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes,

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

I could feel a tear stream down my face as I hugged him. Molly walked up to me and hugged me as well and said,

"So would you like to eat now?"

I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen. Just as I was beginning to relax and eat my very late breakfast, Molly turned the telly. What we saw next caught us all by surprise.

There, on t.v was an image of a burning building and the reporter said,

"This just in that Rose Bush apartments on Well Grove street burned to the ground about an hour ago. It's said that there is no trace of any evidence but they do know it was intentional. The police say there were at least twenty five people inside trapped while it was burning. Some people managed to escape with minor burns and bruises but that's all we have on this heart wrenching story for now. Tune in for more at 6:00 news tonight."

Everyone looked at each other. This time I too was dumbfounded. Then dad's eyes light up,

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

I asked.

"That- that smiley face on the Rose Bush sign!"

"... Oh that? That's been there ever since I moved in with Erica. Why? What about it?"

Everyone looked terrified.

"You don't think...?"

"It couldn't be."

Suddenly dads phone rang.

"Hello?"

I could hear someone talking, then dad hung up.

"Who was that?"

Watson asked.

"It's Lestraude. He says it's about the Rose Bush fire. Something's just not right here."

He walked over to the door,

"Come on let's go."

"What about me? I want to go."

I stood up but dad corrected me.

"No. It's too dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you."

All three men went out the door as I sat back down and finished my food.

"Addison I want you to know that we won't let anything happen to you ever again."

Molly laid her hand on mine.

"You are safe here. I promise."

I smiled reassuringly.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"You're going to think this is terrible but... I don't feel sad. In a way I'm relieved that they're gone... Is that bad?"

"Not really. I can see how you would feel that way."

"It's just, now I know they won't be looking for me..... I'm safe."

Molly looked at me concerned.

"Addison I'm so sorry for what's happened to you."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

I quickly finished my food and went up stairs. When I got to my room, Rosie came in.

"Hey. Just checking on you."

"I'm ok now."

"Well after what I saw down stairs I was just worried."

She sat on my bed with me,

"... Can I ask what happened that you-"

"I'd rather not go into it." I said cutting her off.

"Well do you feel like playing some guitar with me?"

Rosie gently asked.

"Actually if it's ok, I'm just going to lay down for a while."

"Oh sure. Go ahead, I'll go."

Rosie shut the door and I fell asleep. Surprisingly I didn't really dream of anything this time. Maybe it's where I finally told how I felt. Maybe it cleared my mind. Soon enough I woke from my nap and went down stairs only to be greeted by my dad who was a nervous wreck.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and said,

"Quickly tell me every specific thing that happened the morning Irene died."

I tried to remember but everything started to get jumbled up in my head, causing me to forget.

"Was there anything your mother did or took or wore?"

Then it hit me.

"Oh! Mum always wore this lovely smelling beauty cream called Cerva and she loved Rose Mary perfume. Actually the day I had my caesar, the man selling cosmetics had a sample of it."

Dads eyes grew wide.

"Addison what did the woman look like?"

"You mean Paula? She was really nice. She had fiery red hair, medium height, blue glasses, and a nose ring and a pink suit. She was very preppy and cheery but her eyes didn't match her body expressions. Her eyes kinda creeped me out."

Dad turned and looked at Watson and Mary with concern.

"I need to go to my mind palace."

As dad walked into the next room, everyone else was at dinner. I sat down and said,

"What's he all worked up about?"

Watson and Molly looked at each other.

"Well let me put it like this, your father might have an idea of who burned down the apartment building."

"Who does he think it is?"  
I asked.

Watson lowered his head and said in a whisper,  
"I'll tell you later."

As we started to eat, dad headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Watson asked.

"No time to talk!"

When he left things got quiet. Then Rosie brought something up.

"Next month school starts. I can't hardly believe it. It seems like summer just started."

Molly looked at me with concern and said,

"What exactly did you do while home schooled?"

"Well like I said, not much of anything really. School work mostly consisted of laundry, dishes, sweeping, grocery shopping, but in my free time I read a lot."

It was quiet for moment. As if they were all speechless but then Rosie spoke up.

"So you were pretty much like their slave..?"

"Rosie!"  
Watson scolded.

"Well it's only true! Did this 'cousin' of yours even lift a finger?"  
Heather asked with a smirk.

"Heather that is enough." Watson retorted.

"No, she's right..... in a way I was like their slave. Even though I only spent a few years with them, it was the worst years of my life and....."

I started to trail off as I lowered my head. Watson walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder and spoke in the softest voice,

"You're nobody's slave Addison. You are your own person and you deserve to be treated as such."  
he gave me a hug as he set the table.

Watson had cooked this time and the smell was enticing. Watson had fixed homemade lasagna from scratch with lightly peppered garlic bread. Half way into the meal I looked up and asked something I never thought I would ask for.

"I want to go to school."

Everyone stopped. Rosie raised an eyebrow in shock and said,

"You're joking right?"

"I think it's great that she wants to go to school." Molly said.

Molly looked at Watson who had a mixed expression on his face.

"Well I-I'm not sure.... That's something you would have to ask your father about, you know, with everything that's going on right now."

I lowered my head in response as he finished,

"I'm sorry Addison but we can't risk something happening to you. Your existence is already national news. We can't have you exposed more than you already are."

Just when I started to forget about the idea, Molly spoke her opinion,

"But if you sincerely ask Sherlock, Addison, there's a chance he might say yes. You don't know until you try."

Molly was always so positive. That's what I loved most about her, she never gives up on anything or anyone..... just like mum. And with that, the next day came and I asked him. Dad had come back that morning in a frantic.

"WATSON!"

Dad shouted bursting through the door.

"What? What's happening?!"   
Watson asked startled.

"She's back! She's back and she's out for revenge! That's why she burned down the apartment building! SHE'S-"

"WHO? Who are you talking about?" Watson asked.

Dad started pacing the floor while running his fingers threw his hair in a frustrated manner.

"Eurus! She's back!"   
dad shouted.

By this time everyone was down stairs because of the ruckus.

"What's going on down here?" Rosie asked.

Dad being too frustrated to even think; walked into the other room and took Watson with him. Rosie simply rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen as I eavesdropped on my dad.

"How can she be back?"   
Watson loudly whispered,   
"She's locked up in an asylum in the middle of the ocean! You put her there yourself!"

"It's her! I know it is! I can prove it. She's escaped and I can prove it!"

Watson pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Ok, let's say Eurus is back, just what do you think she wants?... to kill you?"

That's when dad froze dead in his tracks and lowered his head, back facing Watson. I could hear a shriveled sigh escape dad's lips as he began to speak. ".....She's after Addison."


	6. The Open Hearse Club

Me.... this mystery woman, Eurus, was after me? But why? What did she want? How did she even know me? I listened in on their conversation some more.

"She's after Addison? Are you sure?" Watson asked in shock.

"Yes. I'm not sure what she wants from her. If it be to kidnap her to get back at me or......"   
Dads voice trailed off again,   
"Or to kill her."

My heart sank to my stomach. Someone, somewhere was out there ready to kill me, wanting to kill me. I looked down at my arms and saw I had chills. Maybe now wasn't the best time to ask about school. At this point I'm too scared to leave the house now.

"Right, so how do we find her? Where's the next place we look?" Watson asked.

"I've been tracking where her attacks have been. She's already burned down Rose Bush apartments and she's already managed to find Addison at my flat. She's getting closer..."

"Have you told this to anyone else?"

"Not yet but I want you to keep Addison in your sight at all times... Do you understand? She's not to leave this house unless you or Molly are with her."

Dad had a tone in his voice. One that I had never heard before, he sounded determined and if I'm not mistaken, worried. Standing behind the wall that divided me from the two, I realized something. I'm at the age where I can learn to fight, I can learn to shoot. It's time for me to help. So with what courage I had, I walked into the living area.

"I want to help."   
escaped the words from my mouth.

The two men only looked at me with stunned faces. Watson opened his mouth as if to speak but was quickly cut off by my dad's blunt response.

"No."

But I had a quick response as well,

"No? No? That's your answer? No? There's a woman out there who want's to kill me and possibly kill you too and who knows what else! And your answer is no?"

"Were you listening the whole time?" Watson asked.

"Of course I was! I want to help!"   
Dad only laughed and turned his back to me in amusement,  
"If it's me this, 'Eurus' is after then maybe I can help!"

"You can't help! It's too dangerous." Dad scolded.

"And why not? You could teach me how to shoot and protect myself! I could come with you and Watson and find this woman! I could be a real detective!"

"NO! Just stop!"

"Why dad?! Why do you want me to stop?! Are you embarrassed by me?! Do you not want to be seen with me in public? IS THAT WHAT IT IS?!"   
Dad quickly turned around with what appeared to be tears in his eyes.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

Dad shouted. His words caught me off guard. Did he just say what I think he said?..... I love you? He's never said that to me with such worry and compassion.

"I-I...."   
Dad looked around noticing Watson's shocked face along with mine,   
"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Dad started towards the door with a straight face as he said,

"It's time for me to go. Watson get dressed and meet me at my flat."

Watson walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Addison, are you...ok?"

I could feel something drip onto my sleeve. Whipping my cheek, I realized I was crying without even knowing. I raised my head and cracked a small smile,

"I'm-I'm fine."   
was my answer.

"Are you sure?"

Watson asked whipping my other cheek.

"Yeah. It's just..... he said it. He said he loved me."   
Watson smiled and patted my head.

"I heard. Come on let's see what Rosie's cooked up for breakfast."

As we walked into the kitchen, Rosie came over to us with a look of concern.

"What was all the screaming about?" she asked in a whisper.

Trying to avoid the question, I took my plate and went upstairs to my room. I stayed up there a long time, that is until Rosie decided to come check on me. KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Go away."

"Well if you're not going to open the door then I guess I'll just have to play out here."

Then I could hear Rosie playing her electric guitar, messing up every other cord. Soon enough her imperfect playing got to me and I opened my door. She smiled a cheeky smile and said,

"May I come in?"

I couldn't help myself but smile as well and gestured for her to come in.

"You played that completely wrong you know."

"Oh really?"   
She took off her guitar and handed it to me,   
"Enlighten me then."

"Well for starters you're playing the wrong cord at the wrong time."

As I was showing her how to play, Rosie started stroking my hair as if I were a pup.

"Ya know, you're like the baby sister I never had."

Not knowing what to do, I slowly stopped playing.

"Why'd you stop?" Rosie asked.

"Do I make you happy Rosie?"

"You make me incredibly happy. Do I make you happy?"

I turned around and hugged her.

"Yes. You make me forget about all the pain I've been threw. You make me laugh, you make me smile again, you make me feel like I can hope again.... You remind me of my mum."

"Addison, I know what you're going through. You forget, I don't have a mother either. She died when I was just a baby..... I can't even remember her"

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day..."

"I'm a dangerous person...I got my mother killed."

"Addison you're not dangerous, your just a young girl who's been through too much. What ever issues you have, I can handle it. I mean come one! Sherlock Holmes is my Uncle, I think I can handle it."

I took a deep breath and parted the embrace.

"Rosie, I'm being hunted by a woman named Eurus and I think she want's to kill me."

Rosie stared at me with a blank face as I waited for an answer.

"Addison, I want you to know that I will always protect you. No matter what happens, I promise I'm here for you."   
I started to uncontrollably sob at this point.

"Thank you Rosie.... You're my best friend."

"Thank you Addison. I'm so sorry it has to be this way. I wish you didn't have to go through this. No one should."

Later on that week, Watson had to go to the grocery store but he didn't want to leave me alone, so he decided to take me and Rosie with him. The entire time I was in the store, I kept my hood up to hide my face. When ever I would lag behind to look at something that caught my eye, Watson would make sure I stayed close to him. At one point I got tired of keeping up and decided to walk down an aisle by myself. I was starting to feel relaxed, being on my own, but then I had this odd feeling. Almost as if I was being watched. I looked behind me and saw a tall, scruffy man with a messy brown beard. I started to speed up, trying to leave his sight. I quickly turned down a another aisle but he was still there.

"Excuse me... Little girl!"

Was he talking to me? Oh God. Should I run?

My walking finally turned into running as I tried to escape the stranger. Taking a glance behind me to see if he was still there, I tripped and went sailing across the floor. When I looked up, there he was reaching down towards me.

"Don't touch me!"  
I yelled.

"Easy! Easy! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend."

"That's what they all say to lure in their victims."

"No really. I'm a friend of your dads. My name is Anderson. I use to work with your dad."

I stood up and gave him a suspicious look.

"What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if I could interview you for the Open Hearse

"What's the Empty Hearse Club?"

"We're the biggest Sherlock Fan Club there is and when we found out about you, we couldn't quite contain ourselves."

"So this is a fan club...? My dad has his own fan club?"

"Yes and I think I speak for the whole club when I say, we would be honored if you would come visit our club some time." Anderson said.

"Really? That would be great! I mean-"

"There you are! You had me worried sick. I thought something might have ha-" Watson had found me and was surprised,   
"Anderson?"

"Long time no see huh, Watson? I was just chatting with Addison here, telling her she can come up to the club any time she wants, if that's ok with Sherlock."

Watson was at a loss for words. Seeing he was in a tight spot, he answered with only,

"We'll see."

"Well goodbye Addison! Tell your father Philip Anderson said hi! Oh! And here."

Just as we were walking away, Anderson gave me a card with the clubs number and address. The car ride home was oddly quiet, you could cut the tension with a knife. That's when I knew Watson wasn't happy with me and Rosie could feel it. Usually reading faces was easy for me but Watson's had multiple expressions all at once. Instead of scolding me like he should have done, Watson simply sat me down and asked Rosie to leave the room. Rosie looked at me with worried eyes but I kept a straight face.

"Addison, there's things that are going on right now. Things that I can't quite go into and I'm not aloud to. But I need you to understand that-"

"I already know I'm being hunted John. You don't have to remind me."

"You're just an innocent child, Addison. We don't want you getting hurt."

"You don't have to pity me John, I'm not scared like I use to be. If anything I want to help you and dad find this woman but you two refuse to let me!"

"You're going to hate me for saying this Addison but... Eurus is a dangerous woman who is unpredictably clever and will stop at nothing to get what she want's.....even if that means..."

"Killing me...? I know this. I just don't like the thought of being trapped here from the world until who knows when." Watson patted my head as he gave me a tender smile.

"I know sweet heart but you're our number one priority right now. We all love you and can't afford for anything to happen to you, especially your father." Watson stood up,   
"Come on let's put away these groceries."

I happily obliged and began to help. Soon enough madness started to set in as the hours turned into days, the days turned into weeks, and then the weeks turned into months. Eventually August came, then September, then October and now it was November and still nothing. Dad would come often and check on me and on occasions Mycroft as well. Dad only came to ask question or steal Watson for an investigation but other than that I was isolated from the outside world like a prisoner. I of course had Rosie but now she was going to college and I was at home. Quite honestly I was starting to get sick of it. I felt like a mental patient in an asylum! I did go outside though, walk around in the garden, go to the store with Watson, but that was it. My life was nothing but a pattern of nothing. At this point I was ready to forget about this whole Eurus deal and just go somewhere. Maybe she gave up trying to find me. Maybe dad was wrong and I'm just allergic to that kind perfume. Maybe I have a seizure disorder. No matter what was going on, I was ready for it to be over. Tonight I was going out. Tonight I was going to the Empty Hearse Club and I knew just how to do it.


	7. The Open Hearse Club part2

Today was Saturday which means that Watson had to go grocery shopping once again. Except this time Rosie was home and this time I was going to sweet talk Watson into letting me stay home. As he reached for his coat, Watson looked at me and asked,

"Addison where's your coat? It's quite chilly out."

"Actually if it's ok. I was wondering if I could stay home this time. You know and hang out with Rosie. I don't get to see her much anymore"

Watson's eyes widened as his expression changed.

"Oh. That's fine. Just make sure the doors are locked, don't leave the house, don't answer the phone unless it's me and-"

"I know, I know. Don't worry John we'll be fine, I promise."   
I said with an assuring smile.

Watson smiled back at us before he shut the door. I stood by the window and watched as he drove away. That's when I heard Rosie's voice from behind me.

"Your up to something." I only laughed at her accurate prediction and said,

"You has her license, right?"

"Yeah?"   
I grabbed my coat and turned to face her with a sly grin.

"We're going to visit some friends of mine."

"I'm not taking you Addison."

"Yes you are! Grab your coat, it's quite chilly."

And like the flip of a switch, we were off.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Oh quit worrying Rosie! We won't be gone long. We're just popping in to say hello."

"Well where is this place at?"

"Anderson said it would be on this next corner." As we turned the corner I could see Anderson waving for us.

"Did you call him?"

"Yes, I called just before Watson left."

Once we parked the car, I jumped out and ran to give Anderson a hug.

"Good to see you again Miss. Holmes and I see you've brought a friend."

"This is Rosie Watson. She's my friend so I thought I would bring her too."

"The more the merrier! Come! Come inside!"

Anderson quickly rushed us in and to my surprise there were quite the people. Once they all noticed me their eyes light up with excitement and some came running towards me.

"Hold! Hold! Hold!"  
Anderson began,  
"Let's not into an ambush, shall we! Addison is here to enjoy herself and meet with her fans but we must pace ourselves, understood?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright. Addison would like any coffee or tea before we get started?"

"Yes please. Green tea with honey."

As Anderson left the room, I stood up and looked around at the people before me. There at least 30 to 40 people there and they were all here to support me just because I was a Holmes. Because I was the daughter of the amazing Sherlock Holmes.

"Wow. I'm not sure what to say except how honored I am to be here with all of you. As you all may know I'm Addison Holmes daughter of Sherlock Holmes and I'm fourteen years old."

"Your awesome!" shouted a random voice.

"And so are you random citizen!"   
I said pointing to the back,   
"I didn't always live with my dad. For most of my life I lived my mother but I don't anymore and I never knew who my father was until this year."   
Everyone looked at me with sad eyes as I continued.

"But that's a whole other story that I'll go into another time. Anywho, I ended up temporarily living my cousins and one night I decided to run away to find my dad and I did and here I am."

I nervously smiled as they started to eagerly clap. A girl with red hair raised her hand and I pointed for her to speak.

"How did Sherlock react when he found out you was daughter?"

I paused for a moment, pondering as how to answer that. Considering the fact that dad wasn't too happy when he first found out, then the chaos that followed after words, my head was searching for the right answer.

"Well he was definitely in shock."

"Was he happy or confused?" My palms started sweating.

"Well at first he couldn't believe it"   
I had to think of a good answer one that didn't make dad look like an ass,   
"But after everything was situated, dad was over joyed by the discovery."

Everyone started smiling again and I started to relax. Anderson came back with my tea and I sat back down as he began to speak.

"Well I just want to say how thankful we all are that you're here with us. Now you've probably noticed some of the merchandise that we've gathered here in the club and William over here has made a special gift down at the gift shop, just for you Addison."

The dark haired boy stood up and handed me a gray T-shirt that said, It's a Holmes Thing. I smiled in amusement and hugged the boy.

"Wow thank you so much William! I love it."

"Oh but that's not all."

Anderson said reaching behind a desk. When he turned around, he had a detective's hat and two more shirts.

"Oh wow you guys didn't have to give me all this stuff!" I said in surprise.

The first shirt was solid black with a white skull on the front, with the words, Baker Street Believers. The second shirt was white with the picture of a black hearse with a fancy black logo on the front that said, Proud Member of the Empty Hearse Club. That's when hit me, why were they called the Empty Hearse Club in the first place? A hearse was car a that carried dead bodies to the graveyard. Did dad fake his own death or something?

"If you guys don't wind me asking, why are you guys called the Empty Hearse Club anyways?"

"You mean your dad never told you?!" Anderson said in shock.

"Told me what? What happened?"   
I asked confused. Everyone started looking at each other with dumbfounded looks.  
"Did something happen to my dad?"

"Addison, your dad died and came back."   
said William with wide eyes.

I looked over at Rosie, wanting to see her reaction. She was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed, rolling her eyes at the statement.

"Well he didn't die, he faked his own death."   
Anderson cleared up,   
"But we knew he wasn't dead. That's why we created the Empty Hearse Club, because we never gave up hope. Then one day on the news it was announced that Sherlock was back from the grave!"

I was so confused. Why would dad fake his own death? Was it because of Constantine? Is that why he was so worried? Was Constantine so terrible that dad had to fake his own death. I didn't realize it but I had been staring down at my tea the whole time.

"Addison are you okay?" Rosie asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

Rosie looked down at her phone then leaned over and whispered,  
"We should really be going, dad will be home soon!"

"I'm terribly sorry everyone but Rosie and I really must be going. We seem to have forgotten about some errands we need to run."  
I reached for my things and headed for the door.

"Thanks again for all the lovely things. I'll come back again soon! I promise."

As we started to leave, Anderson gestured towards me and said,

"Addison Holmes everyone!"

As Rosie rushed me out the door, I smiled and waved at everyone.

"What time did dad say he would be home?" Rosie asked.

"Around one, why?"

"Oh bloody hell..."  
Rosie's eyes widened,  
"It's 1:00 right now!" Rosie yelled.

"THEN DRIVE!"

Thank God there weren't any coppers around because once I said those words, Rosie floored it down the highway, leaving skid marks on the pavement. Luckily we made it home on time but there was still one problem.

"Addison! Your gifts!" Rosie stated.

I still had the gifts the club gave me. Where was I going to hide them? Quickly I ran upstairs and stuffed them under my bed. Next I began stripping off my coat and whipping the snow off my boots.

"Dads pulling into the driveway!"

I heard Rosie scream. I quickly ran down stairs as fast as I could as if nothing happened.

"There you are!"   
Mary said coming threw the door,

"Would you two mind helping me out?"

We done it. We snuck out of the house and was back before anyone noticed. Just as we were about to walk out the door, Rosie grabbed something off my head. Little did I know I still had on the Detective's hat Anderson had given me but thankfully Watson hadn't noticed. That night as I lay in my bed, I started to ponder the thought of this 'Eurus' and decided to look her up. Quietly I snuck down stairs and into Watson's office. Before I could even get the chance to sit down, I heard a familiar voice that scared me out of my skin.

"Having a hard time sleeping too?" It was Watson.

"I-I-I was just..." I couldn't think of a thing to say. Watson only laughed and patted me on the back. "It's alright. I'm not angry, just concerned. What's on your mind Addison?" I had a ton of things on my mind, things that I couldn't bare to go into at this time, so I simply answered with, "Nothing."

"Nothing? I'm sure there's something bothering you. I mean we've practically kept you prisoner in this house for almost four months. I'm sure you feel miserable....and I'm sorry."

I did feel miserable. I was starting to feel like nothing but a bother. Nothing but a shadow among the living. But that wasn't Watson's fault and it wasn't dads. If anyone were to blame, it was Constantine.

"It's not your fault Watson. You're just trying to protect me, keep me safe and I thank you for that."

I said trying not to look sad. Watson patted me on the head and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I just hate it for you and I know Rosie hates it for you too. We all do. Being caged like a bird is no life for such a young girl such as yourself." I smiled back at him and said,

"I guess some birds are just too rare to be set free, with all the hunters out   
there."

Watson gave me a hug and said,

"Well would you look at that,"   
I looked out the window and it was snowing once again,   
"How would you like a cuppa hot tea?"

"Yes please."

After Watson fixed my cuppa tea, we went back upstairs and soon enough I fell asleep.


	8. The Saleswoman

It was getting closer to Christmas, which means more deals, more shopping and more of Watson being out of the house. Which resulted in me seeing more of the Empty Hearse Club. I had been hanging out with them so much, that I had actually made friends. Real friends that were my age! One girl I made friends with was Mady McFarland, a sweet girl with massive curly red hair and braces. The other was a boy by the name of William. Will was a kind boy who loved fashion and styling hair, which always ended in him styling mine. Will, Mady, Rosie and I had even managed to go to the movies and the mall. Rosy gave up the approach of driving us every where so when ever Mady and Will wanted to hang out, they would come and get us whenever Watson wasn't home. My life was starting to look up. It was actually kind of good, even if I did have to keep it a secret, it was a thousand times better than the one I had been living. I felt as if nothing could go wrong. I had friends, family, my dad, a good home, heck I even had fans who loved and adored me! And the best part, no traces of Eurus any where...

"So you haven't had a birthday party in three years?!" Will asked in shock.

The three of us were at the local mall, enjoying coffee in the food court. We had been looking around at the stores that were decorated for Christmas, not doing much, just being together.

"Not really no. I mean I told you guys how my life has been the past few years. Erica and Harry didn't have much to do with me."

Getting to know Will and Mady better, I came to confess some of my past with them so they understood my situation. When I did tell them, I made them promise to not tell anyone else especially the Club and so far they had kept their promises. So now I could just casually talk to them about my past and how I was feeling.

"I can't believe they never threw you a party, not ONE time! That's bonkers! I mean they could have at least gotten you a cake or something!" Maty said.

"Well I did buy myself a cupcake with a candle in it."

Will and Mady simply just looked at each other in disbelief and shook their heads.

"Addy baby, we're going to throw you the best birthday party of your life."   
Will said holding my hand. I only laughed in response.

"My real birthday isn't until the spring."

"That doesn't matter! Think of it as a pre-birthday party." Mady said with glee.

"Ok. So let's say you guys throw me a 'Pre-Birthday Party' when and where would we even have the thing?" This made the two think.

"I know! We could have it at my parents pub!" Mady said.

"A pub?! Aren't we a bit young for pub?" Will choked.

"We could rent it out to only to the Empty Hearse Club. We could decorate it and everything! Oh what do you say Addison?"

Maty was on the edge of her seat eager for my answer. I let out a sigh as I looked up from my drink.

"When would it be?" And with that question, Mady jumped out of her chair.

"Oh Addison you're going to love it! We'll get a cake and a DJ and-"

"Wait, hold on. You don't have to go all out just for me." I said cutting her off. Will raised his hand in defense and said,

"Girl hush up! We are going to give you the best birthday of your life, baby girl."

"So when would this be?" I asked excited. Mady thought for a moment.

"Well the pub is booked for tonight but tomorrow it's open for anything!"

"So tomorrow? Isn't that a bit soon? Do you think your parents would approve?" I asked.

"Honey don't worry so much! We got this! You just relax and find yourself a pretty dress to wear." Will assured me.

"Alright then, you, my gorgeous Addison, are having a party tomorrow!"   
Mady said grinning ear to ear.

Hearing those words only made me giggle like and idiot, that is, until I saw a familiar face in one of the shops. My expression froze, like a deer in the head lights.

"Addison, what's wrong?" Mady asked.   
I quickly hid under the table and pulled harry down with me.

"What the bloody-"

"It's Watson!"  
I said whispered,  
"He's here!"

Will and Mady quickly put the table cover back down, acting as casual as possible. Will peeked his head under and gave me the most sickening look I've ever seen.

"Baby girl, he's gone!"

"WHAT?!"

"He's leaving the bloody mall!"

I scrambled out from under the table and ran for the door, shouting for Will and Mady to come along. Once again we were in a race to get back to the house. Unfortunately we got stuck behind a double decker bus.

"Addison, don't worry, we'll get you there before he does!"

Mady said trying to calm him down. Soon enough the traffic started moving and Will floored it. Just as we were getting close to the house, the car started to slowly come to a stop in the middle of the road.

"What...? What's happening?!"

I said in a frantic. Will started ringing his hands in panic.

"Umm, uhh, we might have ran out of gas."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"  
I screamed jumping out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"It's only a five minute run! Come on! A true Holmes never gives up!"

There I was, running down the road as fast as I could go, with Will and Mady trailing behind. Finally we reached the house and there was no Watson anywhere. As we burst through the front door, we were greeted by an oddly quiet house. Gasping for air, I ran up stairs to Rosie's room. Rosie had been at college and was suppose to be back by now, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Rosie?!"

*HUFF*

"Rosie you here?"

*HUFF*

"You won't believe what all I've done today!"

I looked around her room and didn't see any traces of anything different except for one little thing..... a perfect little smiley face, painted on the side of Rosie's closet door. I instantly felt sick to my stomach.

My heart started pounding as I remembered where I had seen that smiley face before and what it stood for. I reached out my hand and slowly opened the closet.

"Oh my God, Rosie!"

When I opened the closet, there, sitting on the closet floor half knocked out was Rosie, tied up with bruises and cuts all over her. I reached down and started to untie her but there was no luck. My heart started pounding even faster as I started to panic. Rosie started to slowly open her eyes. She tried to say something but she acted as if she were drugged or something. Not knowing what else to do I decided to get help.

"Rosie, I'll be right back. Don't worry I'll get help."

I dashed down stairs in a frightened panic only to hear Will and Mady laughing in the kitchen along with another voice. As I slowly approached the kitchen, my heart sunk to my stomach at the familiar face before me.

"Addison, there you are! Come sit down and try these foreign chocolates the nice Saleswoman brought!"

Mady said grinning with a mouth full of chocolate. There sitting at the table was a face I knew all too well. A face I couldn't seem to get out of my head ever since the day of my seizer. The same face with those same dark, disturbing eyes that could stare a hole right thru you. I knew this face and it was Eurus.

"Come on Addison! It tastes extraordinary!"

Mady said taking another bite. I could only stand there looking at them with this expression of horror. How did she find me? How did she even get in? Did she just persuade Rosie like she had done Mrs. Hudson? And Rosie! What had she done to Rosie?!

"Addison, are you ok?" Harry asked. My heart pounded out of my chest as Eurus started to approach me. She smiled her devious smile and handed me a piece of chocolate with a smiley face on it.

"Here sweet heart, try a piece. It's from Germany and they have the richest of any chocolate."

she said putting it in my hand. Anger started to run threw me like a lake of fire as I immediately knocked the candy out of her hand.

"Addison! That's a bit rude! Betty didn't do anything!" Will said surprised.

"Her name isn't Betty." I said threw gritted teeth.

"What do you mean her name isn't Betty?! She's a candy Saleswoman." Mady said.

"No she's NOT!" I said pushing her into the table.

"Addison what's gotten into you?!" Will said holding me back.

"That's not Betty! That's Eurus! She tricked Rosie into letting her in and now she's upstairs tied up in her closet!"

"Addison calm down! I'm just a candy Saleswoman!" Eurus pleaded with his hands up.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Addison you're hallucinating! Your just under a lot of stress!"  
Mady said rubbing my arm,  
"I'm so sorry Betty. Our friend here has been threw alot in the last few months."

"NO! SHE'S Eurus! SHE'S A CRIMINAL!"

I screamed trying to fight back. All of a sudden Mady's grip on my arm started to loosen as she held her head.

"Mady, what's wrong?" Will asked.   
Maty started to stumble back wards reaching for the wall.

"I.....I don't know. I feel..." Before Mady could finish her sentence, she collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I screamed. Eurus stood up, still acting as if she were a real Saleswoman and said,

"Oh my god! Should I call an ambulance?"

Hearing her say that only made me angrier. As Will ran over to the phone, I looked over just in time to see Will fall unconscious as well. I quickly got up and ran over to Will. I could suddenly hear the sound of deranged laughter from behind me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look just like your father?"

"I hear it quite a bit actually..."  
I said standing up,  
"What do you want from me?"

"Oh I don't want anything from you. It's all just one big game, you see? I take you, Sherlock searches for you, England panics, and there's always a winner at the end of the game."

"And just who do you think is going to win this game?"

I was now facing her, looking her dead in the face with steel eyes. She started to laugh as if she were telling a joke.

"Well if I win, your father will be dead and you will forever be my little playmate."

"And if I win?"

Eurus only laughed once more, casually putting her hands in her pockets.

"Oh sweetheart, I always win!"

"And so do I."

Quickly, without thinking, I pulled out a case knife from behind my back and stuck it in her shoulder. As she fell to the ground, I ran over to the phone and dialed 911. Just as I got ready to speak, the line went dead.

"You're quite the little fighter aren't you?" Eurus said holding the phone cord.

I drawled back to hit her in the face but was stopped by the sharp pain in my back. As I fell to the floor, my body started to go numb and my vision started to cease. With what strength I had left, I reached for the pain in my back and pulled out what appeared to be a small syringe. Just before I blacked out, I could see Eurus kneeling beside me as she stroked my face.


	9. Not all Games are Fun

"There's no place like home for the holidays..."

I could hear someone singing.

"For no matter how far away you roam..."

Mom?

"When you long for the sunshine of a friendly gaze, for the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home."

"You're such a good singer mommy."

"Well you're a good singer too Addy."

"Not like you though. You're voice is so pretty, just like you."

It was mom. It was me and mom, back at our old flat, decorating the tree and I was standing there watching, as if it were a show on TV.

"Be careful darling, the bulbs are very fragile."

I could remember this Christmas. I was seven and this was the Christmas mom didn't have much money which meant she had to use what money she had for food and bills. I didn't get much that Christmas but we were happy.

"Are you excited Santa?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then I guess you better run and get in bed!"

"NO! Mommy I want to go to sleep!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous I use to act. When ever I didn't get my way I would lay in the floor and through the most horrid tantrums. But some how mom always had a way of calming me down without lifting a single finger.

"Now Addison, if you don't go to bed, Santa Claus will fly over the house and you won't get a single present."

"Goodnight mommy!"

Mom smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight darling. I'll come check on you soon."

When mom said that, my little eyes lit up as I ran down the hall to my room as fast as I could. Still standing in the living room, I walked over to my mom who was finishing the tree. She looked so young and beautiful, just like I remembered her.

"I love you mom..."

I slowly reached out my hand to touch her face but paused, realizing this wasn't real. Still, I kept going and almost as if she were really there; I felt the soft smooth skin of her face. In that moment I could feel myself start to break down. Tears began to stream down my face and I stood there taking it all in, every ornament, every picture on the wall, every toy on the floor. All these details were things I was never going to see again. They were nothing but memories of what use to be and once I woke up they would be gone forever.

"You're stronger than you realize."

I slowly turned around in disbelief of what I just heard.

"You're strong and brave..."

Mom, she was talking to me almost like she knew I was there. She was still decorating the tree but she was talking directly to me.

"Mom... Can you see me?... Can you... hear me?"

Mom turned around and looked at me, giving me an assuring smile.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm here."

Hearing her say those words made me run into her arms in a completely emotional break. As I stood there in her embrace, all the stress and emotions of three years, came pouring out of me like a river causing my hysterical crying to sound like small yelps.

"SH Sh sh. It's alright... Mommy's here now."

"I've missed you s-s-so much!"

"Miss me? But I haven't gone anywhere."

"Yes you have! Y-you've been gone for th-th-three years!"

"Oh Addison..."  
Mom pulled me up from her shoulder and held my face,  
"My precious, little, innocent Addison... I'm always with you no matter where you are or where I am..."

I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Remember what I use to sing to you at night?"

"Hehe... yeah."

"Someone leaves, who knows why and you never said goodbye. But once we go, we're not gone. We keep living on and on..."

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I smiled and sung along with her.

"You whisper in the breeze, you're waving from the stars..."

"Good, good. So remember Addison."  
Mom smiled at me once more and sung,  
"I am there and everywhere and everything that you are."

"I love you mom."

"And I will always love you Addison."  
Mom leaned in and gave me another kiss on the forehead.  
"Be strong..."

GASP!

I woke with a jolt and quickly sat up, trying to look around. The room was pitch black and without a single thing in sight. Suddenly a massive bright light illuminated the room and a woman's came over the intercom.

"My goodness! You're quite the steady sleeper."

"Eurus?"  
I said covering my eyes to let them adjust.

"But then again I did drug you for the trip..."

"Trip?... What trip?"

"Oh, you don't remember? It was quite the relaxing trip! I've always loved sailing."

Once I could see what was going on, I looked around the room and realized I was in a hospital room. A plain white room with a hospital bed in the center, no tables, no cabinets, no tools, and no doors. Just a speaker in one corner of the wall and a small camera in the other.

"What do you mean by sailing?"

"Well you see, after I tranquilized you, the two of us hopped on the most cutest little boat and sailed here! My secret little world"

"And where is 'here' exactly?"  
I asked hopping off the bed.

"Well now if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?"

As she explained herself, I looked down at myself and was puzzled by what I was wearing.

I'm in a old hospital gown! Why?

"What do you want Eurus? Why do you want me?"

"Well because of you're father of course, silly. Watching him suffer is my prize at the end of the game!"

I started looking around the room, trying to find some sort of hidden exit or door somewhere.

"Why do you want to watch my dad suffer? Do you know him or is he just a random victim you thought suitable for your tricks?"

As I was pacing the room, a laugh came across the intercom giving me chills down my spine.

"Oh you poor girl. He told you did he?"

"Told me what?... Stop playing and answer me!"

"Oh darling.... The playing only begun."

And with that, the room started filling with a thick green fog.

"Oh and by the way, you have approximately a minute and forty five seconds to escape this room before you die. Goodluck!"

My heart started racing as I started to panic. Again I tried tracing the room for any exits but there was none and as the fog got closer, the more I started to cough.

"Eurus!"

COUGH COUGH

"Please! I can't take it!"

COUGH COUGH

"Eurus please!"

COUGH

"You're going to kill me!"

COUGH

COUGH

COUGH

COUGH

"Please... anybody... somebody.... Help me."

Feeling my eyes beginning to water and my breathing slowing down, I collapsed on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

This is it... This is how I die. When dad finds out, if dad finds out, he'll probably kill himself. Leaving John devastated and Molly. It will devastate Rosie too and Uncle Mycroft. This will devastate everyone.

While lying on the floor, contemplating my death, that's when I realized something. On the ceiling was a small air vent, just big enough for me to crawl thru. Suddenly feeling a smidge of hope, I stood up, with what energy I had left and stood on top of the bed. Seeing I still wasn't quite tall enough to reach, I repeatedly jumped with all my might, causing me to inhale more of the toxic fog. Finally I grabbed the air vent and yanked the cage off, crawling up inside the air ducts.

"Very good! You're quite the clever little girl."  
Eurus' voice once again came across the intercom,  
"But that was just mere child's play. I have a feeling you'll like the next puzzle better."

Dreading what the next course was, the air duct had come to a stop with another room to go in. Kicking the vent cover off, I crawled into another pitch black room, unprepared for what I was about to face. As I stood there in the dark, I could only hear the sound of distant banging. Suddenly the lights came back on and across the room from me was a wall of glass. On the other side I could see a man, strapped to a table, blindfolded.

"For this next puzzle, you will be play the hero! On the table across from you is Jared. Jared is one of the guards that work here and he's been quite a disobedient little boy. So for his punishment I'm going to electrocute him."

"What?!"

"Oh but don't worry! You can still save him. I didn't leave you completely defenseless. If you look to your right, there's a table with three tools on it."

I turned around and walked over to the table and was dumbfounded at what I saw.

"The first tool to your left is a loaded gun with one bullet. The next tool is a mallet and the last one is a broken spark plug made from the finest porcelain. When I say go, you will have but a minute and thirty seconds to choose one tool that will break the glass. Oh and by the way, Addison, you're having to break safety glass so do choose wisely... GO! Goodluck!"

Quickly, I scrambled my thoughts to try and think of a solution. I started to reach for the gun but stopped, realizing the bullet would only ricochet. Next I looked at the mallet. The mallet wouldn't break it either even if I had all the strength in the world. Which left us with the spark plug. Why would a spark plug even be on the table? Was it just a gag or could I really use this?

"You officially have ten seconds!"

Not knowing what to do, I went with the spark plug as Eurus started counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7..."

Standing as far back as I could, I pulled back my arm and thru with all my might.

CLASH!

To my surprise, the glass had shattered into a thousand pieces and there was still time left. Not caring that I was bare foot, I ran across the room and started to untie Jared. Before I could even think fast enough, the timer went off causing the table to light up with heat as it slowly electrocuted Jared to death. Were I had my hand against the table, a small jolt of electricity shocked me and sent me flying across the room.

What fresh hell awaited me next?


	10. Not all Games Have a Winner

Slowly but surely I woke up. Every part of me was aching and now I had a loud ringing in my ears. When I finally stood up I could see smoke coming from the dead body on the table across from me. I could feel tears swelling up my eyes as I stared at what once was a human being and cried. Because me he was dead.

"Oh don't fret Addy! There's still many more games to play! Don't cry because you lost just one."

"I don't want to play anymore! I'M DONE!"

"Oh now, now, now. If a break is what you want then I'll gladly give it to you... But we're not done playing until I say so."

"And what if I refuse?"

She let out another maniacal laugh and said,

"Oh I don't think you would want to do that."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Walk into the next room and find out..."

A door beside me opened as I hesitantly limped into the next room. The room, just like the last one, was plain with nothing in it. This time, on the other side of the glass, was girl sitting in a chair with her back facing me. She was wearing an old hospital gown like me and her hair was down to her hips.

RING RING

RING RING

Startled at the loud noise, I looked to my left and saw a phone hanging on the wall.

"Don't be afraid Addy... Answer it. It might be for you."

Regretting what was about to happen, I slowly limped over to the phone and said,

"H-hello?"

"Addison?"

It was Dad! It was really Dad and he was talking to me!

"Dad?! Daddy! Daddy it's you!" I cried.

"Addison listen to me very carefully! You're not alone. I'm here with you on the Island."

"You are?!"

"Yes! And I need you to-"

"Oh Daddy I'm so scared and... Dad? DAD? DADDY! DADDY PLEASE!"

"He can't hear you Addison. I cut the phone line."

"Why?... Why would you do this? What kind of monster would do this?!  
WHO ARE YOU?"

Then the room went black and Eurus' voice came over the intercom.

"See your very determined... just like your father."

Suddenly a small light at the end of the room started to frantically flicker on and off repeatedly.

"I find it sad that your father never told you about me. It almost hurts, like a stab in the back and that's painful because I've done it before."

Each time the light flickered, the girl behind the glass crept closer and closer. It was almost as if there wasn't any glass wall there at all.

"So... You really don't know who I am?"

"N-no I don't!"

She was getting close, too close.

"What a pitty. I guess I'll just have to spoil the ending and tell you who I am."

She was now just a few feet away from me. Struck with fear, I slid down onto the floor and curled into a ball, hoping she wouldn't see me.

"Once upon a time there lived a family in Yorkshire. A mommy, a daddy and three beautiful children. The first child's name was Mycroft. He was the oldest out of the three but he was very dumb. Then there was the middle child, Sherlock, who was the smartest and most loved child of all. And sadly, last but not least, there was the sweet little baby who only wanted to be loved...."

The flickering light had stopped. I closed my eyes as I tried to slow down my breathing but my heart was beating too fast. Then it happened. The lights came on and there she was, Eurus, sitting in front of me.

"And that little girl's name was Eurus Elizabeth Holmes."

I was now speechless. This entire time I was being hunted by my own Aunt and now here she was, ready to kill me.

"What? No hug? No words to describe this beautiful family moment?"

"....I hope you burn in Hell...."

Before I could even think, Eurus grabbed me by the throat and pushed me up against the wall.

"I think it's time for you to have a time out."

Eurus then dropped me to the floor as I gasped for air. Then she grabbed me by the ankle and started dragging me to another room where she then strapped me to metal table.

"For this next game I would like to test your pain tolerance! Here's how the game goes. I take certain objects and hurt you with them and if you're still alive after I'm done, then you win!"

I looked over and on another table next to the bed laid multiple objects that could cut, smash, break, slice and burn through anything.

"Now this first one should only hurt a little. We'll get to the big stuff later."

Eurus grabbed my hand and stuck it in what looked like tiny clothes wringer. Just as she were ready to begin, she stopped and said,

"Oh I almost forgot the best part. You see that screen right over there?"

I turned my head and saw a screen on the wall that showed four people trying to escape a room similar to the rooms I had been in.

"That is a high definition television showing what's going on right now with your father and the others. We can see them and they can see us. So wave hi to daddy!"

The screen now showed dad running up to the TV in shock as he and the others watched in horror.

"Alright! Let's have some fun!"

Eurus then closed the wringer down on my hand, sending excruciating pain up my arm. As I screamed in pain, I could see dad yelling at the TV but there was no sound. Eurus started tightening the screws until I lost all feeling in my hand.

"Hm... How interesting."

Eurus looked at me and patted me on the head and wiped away my tears.

"Now this is what I call my little drippy dropper. It holds some of the strongest acid known to man. Let's see how you react, shall we?"

The pain was truly unbearable. The feeling of acid hitting my arms sent raging pain throughout my entire body. Just as I was ready to give up, a loud gunshot was heard. Eurus then let out a horrific scream as she fell to the floor lifeless.

"DADDY!" I screamed

"Addison!"

Dad run to me as fast as he could,

"I'm here! I'm here now! It's all going to be alright."

Once dad and Watson unstrapped me, with what little strength I had left, I leaped into dads arms. As he held me tightly in his arms, I couldn't help but lose all control.

"It's alright. I'm here now. Everything's going to be fine."

"I WAS SO SC-SC-SCARED!"

"I know, I know it was. I was scared too.... But everything's going to be fine now. I promise."

Just when I thought everything was okay, Mycroft's eyes grew wide and said,

"Sherlock! Look out!"

Turning around, I could see Eurus standing with a gun pointed at dad.

"This game's not over till I win..."

BANG!

The shot was fired. Without even thinking, I immediately lunged myself in front of dad, taking the dreaded bullet for him. Seeing she didn't get what she wanted, in shooting me instead of dad, Eurus then turned the gun on herself, therefor sealing her own death.

"Addison! Addison look at me!"

Dad screamed

He was now holding me in his arms with his hand over the bullet hole.

"She needs to be life flighted to a hospital now!"

Watson said looking at Mycroft.

For some reason I couldn't move or speak. I wasn't in pain anymore but now I was starting to feel extremely fatigue.

"Oh God. Oh God! Oh no! ADDISON! DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME DAMMIT!"

"Sherlock! SHERLOCK!"

Watson yelled,

"The helicopter is on its way! We need to carry her to the roof!"

As the room started to slowly fade away, my eyes came to a close. But the one last thing I heard was my father's voice saying,

".... Addison, please... don't leave me... I love you..."


	11. Epilogue: Check Mate

BEEP.......

BEEP........

BEEP.......

".....Addison...."

Who was that?

BEEP......

BEEP.....

BEEP....

Where am I?

"...Addison... If you can hear the sound of my voice, squeeze my hand..."

I stretched my fingers, finally getting the feeling back in my hand and squeezed as hard as I could.

".... Good, good. Now on the count of three I want you to try and open your eyes. Okay? Squeeze my hand if you can understand what I'm say..."

I squeezed his hand again.

"... Good, you're doing very good. Ready? One... Two... Three..."

Slowly but surely I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was a tall man with white hair and glasses, wearing a white lab coat and holding a clipboard. He gave me a kind smile and said,

"Welcome back Miss. Holmes. It's good to see you're doing well.."

Well? I was doing well? As in, I'm not dead, type well? How was I not dead? I was tortured, beaten, and shot in the chest...

"... Miss. Holmes?"

I turned my gaze back to the doctor.

"Now that you're awake and alert, would it be alright if I send your father in?"

My dad! My dad was okay too? Of course I wanted to see him!  
Staring back at the doctor, I simply just nodded my head yes. When he left the room, I took the spare moment to look at my surroundings. I was definitely in the hospital and I was definitely okay, but what was going on? What happened after I passed out? I tried to tilt my head and look down at myself but stopped once I felt the intense pain in my chest. Still, from what I could see, my entire body was bandaged. My right arm there was cast covering my hold hand, leaving only my thumb to stick out. Both of my arms were covered in burn bandages, probably due to Eurus dripping acid on them. Wrapped around my right shoulder and chest was one giant bandage to cover my gun wound. Next was my feet, which were both bandaged up as well. They were bandaged so well and tight, I couldn't even wiggle my toes, which was probably for the best. Then last but not least, I could feel a puff of cool air shoot up my nose every few seconds. Using my left hand, I slowly maneuvered my arm free from the heavy covers and touched my face. I was wearing oxygen? Then it hit me. The toxic gas I inhaled probably done something to my lungs and that's why I was wearing the oxygen. I laid my head back against the bed and couldn't but smile.  
I was alive.  
Yes, I had been through a lot and yes, it was probably going to be a hard and long road to recovery... but I was alive. I had survived and was finally at peace. No more abuse, no more Erica and Harry, no more loneliness and no more Eurus.

"Addison..?"

I turned my head to the door and saw dad standing there staring at me, eyes filled with concern.

I smiled at Dad and said,  
"I guess I won the game..."

Dad smiled at me and chuckled. He walked over to me, tears running down his face, held my hand and said,

"We both won."

"... I love you daddy."

When dad heard those words he held my bandaged hand and gently kissed it, tears still running down his face.

"I love you too Addison... So, so much... More than you will ever know and I am so sorry for not saying sooner..."

I simply smiled and whipped the tears from his face and said,

"I still love you."

Choking out a laugh, dad smiled and rubbed my forehead.

"Is this a good time for us to come in?"

Standing in the doorway was Watson along with Molly and Mycroft. Slowly but carefully, I sat up in the bed and waved for them to come in.

"Well it's good to see your doing better."  
Mycroft said sitting down in a chair next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Molly asked.

"Besides being sore and tired, I feel pretty great. Wait! Where's Rosie? Is she okay? Is she-"

Watson raised a hand in assurance and said,

"Rosie's fine. She's got quite a few cuts and bruises but other than being worried sick about you, she's doing just fine."

"C-can I see her? Is she here?"

"Oh yeah! She's here, she's just waiting out in the lobby with the others."

I looked at Watson with a puzzled look and said,

"Others? What others?"

The four of them gave each other a sly smile as if they were up to something. Watson headed for the door, turned around with a smile and said,

"I'll go get them."

When Watson came back he had an entire group of people with him, carrying balloons and gifts in their arms.

"ADDISON!"  
Rosie screamed running to me,  
"I was so worried!"

Rosie opened up her arms, gently giving me a big hug as tears of joy trailed down her face. Behind her stood Mady and Will with The Open Hearse Club beside them, smiling and waving at me. Some of them were holding balloons and some of them were holding giant stuffed animals and gifts. It was in this moment I realized I had everything I could have ever wanted and was finally happy.

:

:

:

Two Years Later

"Addison! Are you ready to go? If we don't hurry, your father won't hear the end of it!"  
Molly called up the stairs.

"I'm coming down!"

As I quickly stuck my heels on, I grabbed my lipstick and ran down the stairs.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look beautiful as always. Now put on your coat and come on."

As the three of us made our way out the door, dad started honking the horn for us to come on.

"We're coming dad! Cool it!"

"Here Addison,"  
Molly said handing me the baby,  
"Can you be dear and strap Hamish in for me."

It had officially been two whole years since the beginning of my new life. Not long after my recovery, Dad and Molly finally tied the knot and got married. Then on January 4th, 2018, my baby brother Hamish was born and it was quite a surprise to us all.

"Hey! Can I drive us back?"

"HAH!"  
Dad laughed,  
"Not a chance in hell."

Eventually I went back to school and got my permit. Still, dad refuses to let me drive until I'm twenty but every once in awhile, Rosie and I sneak out for a drive now and then. As for Rosie, after college she decided to join the police force in order to help dad and Watson with their investigations. As for me I'm just enjoying life but on occasions I do tend to help dad with investigations. Dad for one is still the same but in other ways he's changed. He's still the same stern and serious detective I met two years ago but when it comes to family, he's much more caring than he use to be.

"Merry Christmas!" I said walking through the door.

Today was Christmas and we were spending it at my grandparent's house.

"Oh look at you! You look like a doll!"  
Grandma said running up to me,  
"Timothy darling! Sherlock and the children are here!"

About two weeks after I left the hospital, I got to meet my grandma and grandpa for the first time. That first visit was quite emotional. Upon meeting me for the first time, grandma didn't speak but only held me in her arms as she wept. Dad was right about them though. They were anything but boring because whenever we go to their house, there's never a dull moment.

"Well I see you actually made it on time this year."  
Mycroft smirked.

"Oh shut it Mycroft. The only reason you're always on time is due to the fact you don't have a life to keep up with."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Well you can just kiss my a-"

"Boys!"  
Grandma scolded,  
"Enough of that bickering and come eat!"

Dad and Mycroft glared at each other and rolled their eyes.  
As we all gathered around the table to eat, I realized in that moment that I was truly happy. I had everything anyone could ever ask for, right in front of me.  
A family that loved me, a baby brother, friends who cared for me and a father that loved me more than anything in the world. My life was officially complete and I was finally at peace. As I sat there at the table I couldn't help but feel my mom's presents saying,

"Good work Addy. Mommy loves you."

"I love you too mom..."


End file.
